


Сцены из супружеской жизни: Долгая дорога домой

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Десятая история из вселенной «Окно в четыре минуты». Завершение истории, начавшейся в 8 и 9 сиквелах. Расследование, интриги и кое-что очень интересное в самом конце...





	Сцены из супружеской жизни: Долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Восхитительный арт by alby_mangroves

**Глава 1: 8 декабря**

07:30 СГР покинул «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» (A-22)  
07:53 СГР прибыл в «Центральную плиточную компанию» (A-96)  
08:22 СГР покинул «Центральную плиточную компанию» (A-96)  
08:47 СГР прибыл на Семьдесят Четвертую улицу, дом 959 (A-96)

***

Наташа пила кофе, проглядывая последние газеты, когда, подняв глаза, заметила бледного как мел Барнса, стоящего в дверях спальни.

– Привет, – позвала она, – ты уверен, что тебе следует…

– Где он? – спросил Барнс, слегка повышая голос. – Уехал?

– Отъехал, да, – она постаралась, чтоб ее голос звучал как обычно. – Но разве тебе не надо…

– Я в порядке, – сказал Барнс и пошел, немного неуверенно, в сторону дивана. – Думаешь, он бы уехал, если бы я…

– Нет, – подумав, ответила Наташа. – Думаю, он бы не стал. – Она быстро глянула на стопки старых газет, высящиеся рядом с Барнсом, и затем добавила своим самым обыденным тоном: – Кофе готов – будешь?

– Нет, спасибо, – рассеянно сказал Барнс, но все равно повернулся и посмотрел на нее. – Он по работе?

– Да, – она скривилась. – Думала, он не станет, пока нет возможности выгнать фургон из мастерской – ворота перекрыты, – но он взял мотоцикл. Там, снаружи, – добавила она, криво ухмыляясь, – вам ворота подпирает машина за четыреста штук баксов. Машина с системой наблюдения от Тони – тебе стоит на нее взглянуть.

Барнс потер лоб тыльной стороной кисти, даже не обратив внимания на приманку. 

– И где он сейчас? На Семьдесят Четвертой?

Наташа вздохнула. 

– Да, у Кройдансов.

– Собирается закончить им кухню, – пробормотал Барнс. – Ну конечно.

– О, там все еще хуже. – Наташа обнаружила себя беспричинно раздраженной. – Он сказал, что собирается вернуть им часть денег, потому что…

Баки закрыл глаза руками и почти рассмеялся. 

– О, господи.

– …предполагалось, что работы будут завершены ко Дню Благодарения, а они не были, – закончила Наташа. – Подумаешь, маленькая проблемка – террористическая атака на Нью-Йорк. Да вам никакой ЦРУ не нужен, чтобы лишиться бизнеса, достаточно Стиву продолжать…

– Ты принята, – криво усмехнулся Барнс, а затем, нахмурившись, добавил: – Они нас закрывают?

– Не знаю, – сердито призналась Наташа. – Никто не знает. Все мои источники молчат… Ощущение, что никто не понимает, что происходит.

– Ну, я-то точно нет, – сказал Барнс. – Никаких новостей, спасибо сама знаешь кому. – Металлическая ладонь хлопнула по стопке газет, и до нее дошло, что все это время он держал их в поле зрения – ну конечно, держал. Похоже, именно из-за них он сюда и пришел.

Она прикусила губу, обдумывая варианты; Барнс пристально смотрел на нее, наверное, ожидая, что она что-нибудь скажет. Стив весьма настойчиво требовал держать газеты подальше от спальни, пока Барнс выздоравливал, и повыдергивал радио и телевизор из розеток. Но…

Она пожала плечами, разом сдаваясь. 

– Думаю, тебе стоит их просмотреть, – серьезно сказала она. – В конце концов, они в основном про тебя и… ну, мне кажется, там много интересного. Я бы не возражала обсудить написанное с кем-то. Стив… слишком зол, чтоб мыслить адекватно.

– С тридцать шестого года, – согласился Баки, подхватывая из кучи самую верхнюю газету.

– Нет, – сказала Наташа, поднимаясь и пересаживаясь по другую сторону от стопки газет. – Если собираешься читать, лучше начни снизу – там самые первые. – Она вытащила датированный прошлой неделей выпуск «Нью-Йорк Трампет» и протянула ему. – Вы, парни, поддержали тираж не одной газеты. Теперь я знаю, что держит всю эту журналистскую братию на плаву.

– Не впервой, – расплывчато ответил Баки, глазами уже скользя по заголовку: «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, один из Ревущих Коммандос, числившийся погибшим в бою с сорок пятого года, был замечен в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а в Нью-Йорке». И пониже, выделенные блоками, подзаголовки: «ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА: ПРОГРАММА СУПЕРСОЛДАТ БЫЛА РАСШИРЕНА» и «СЕРЖАНТУ БАРНСУ, РОЖДЕННОМУ В 1917, ПОЧТИ 100 ЛЕТ».

 

**Глава 2: 9 декабря**

[ ](http://imgur.com/n9RlI2s)

**«Нью-Йорк Трампет»**

«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, один из Ревущих Коммандос, числившийся погибшим в бою с сорок пятого года, был замечен в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а в Нью-Йорке»

«СЕРЖАНТУ БАРНСУ, РОЖДЕННОМУ В 1917, ПОЧТИ 100 ЛЕТ».

Нью-Йорк: Огромное количество очевидцев, многие из которых – агенты организации Щ.И.Т., утверждают, что вчера Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, сопровождал мужчину, очень похожего на сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, одного из Ревущих Коммандос, через вестибюль штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. Это заявление примечательно тем, что по официальной версии сержант Барнс, широко известный как Баки Барнс, погиб в бою в сорок пятом году прошлого века.

Рожденный в Бруклине 10 марта 1917 года, сержант Барнс числился погибшим после проведения операции в швейцарских Альпах всего за несколько дней до того, как герой войны и суперсолдат мистер Роджерс, 98 лет, пропал без вести при крушении Валькирии. Оба они считались погибшими, хотя тела так и не были найдены. Капитан Америка был обнаружен замороженным в Арктике в 2011 году во время экспедиции российских ученых и впоследствии возвращен к жизни. Как теперь стало известно, сержант Барнс, 99 лет, также получил разновидность «суперсыворотки», что позволила ему выжить. Очевидно, что человека, замеченного вчера в центре Манхэттена, – как утверждают очевидцы, Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса – разрушительные последствия времени не коснулись. На фотографиях с места происшествия можно увидеть молодого человека до тридцати, а не приближающегося к столетнему юбилею.

Для Щ.И.Т.а, обычно тщательно оберегающего свои секреты, неожиданным поворотом стало появление в интернете фотографий и видеороликов сержанта Барнса и мистера Роджерса почти сразу после происшествия в центре Манхэттена. @ШокирующиеНовости опубликовали первые фотографии в течение часа, наряду с твитами «БАКИ БАРНС: ЖИВ ИЛИ МЕРТВ ДА/НЕТ» и хеш-тегами #ревущие коммандос и #современники2мировой. Этот кадр, как и другие, демонстрирующие двух мужчин, сфотографированных под разными углами, быстро стал вирусным, хотя и подвергся множеству подозрений в мистификации. Мистер Роджерс, не появлявшийся на публике довольно продолжительное время, отрастил бороду и был одет в гражданскую одежду, в то время как сержант Барнс – добавим еще одну волнующую деталь к этой загадке – был облачен в знакомую белую с синим форму Капитана Америки. На фотографии можно заметить повязку на голове сержанта Барнса, а также то, что он опирается на плечо мистера Роджерса. Это подтверждает свидетельские показания, что сержант Барнс был ранен и ему потребовалась помощь, чтоб пересечь холл Щ.И.Т.а, так же, как ранее требовалась поддержка другого участника Мстителей, Наташи Романофф.

Хотя поступающая информация привела к резкому росту трафика на такие сайты, как FactChecking.org и Snopes.com, официальных подтверждений или опровержений не поступало. Представители Щ.И.Т.а ситуацию комментировать отказались, точно так же, как сотрудники ЦРУ, Министерства Обороны и Объединенного комитета начальников штабов, хотя лейтенант Келли-Энн Колчек, официальный представитель армии США, сказала, что она бы, несомненно, была очень рада узнать, что сержант Барнс на самом деле выжил. Кроме того, несколько источников, хорошо знакомых с данной ситуацией, рассказали «Трампету», что история верна и официальное признание сержанта Барнса выжившим поступит с минуты на минуту.

«ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА РАСШИРЕНИЯ ПРОГРАММЫ СУПЕРСОЛДАТ»?

Вашингтон: Внезапное появление вчера в Нью-Йорке сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса из Ревущих Коммандос, почти через семьдесят три года после сообщения о его смерти двадцать седьмого февраля сорок пятого года, стало причиной спекуляций на тему, а не проводил ли Стратегический научный резерв (СНР) более комплексную программу по разработке суперсолдат во время Второй Мировой войны, чем ранее было принято считать.

Под руководством полковника Честера Филлипса СНР осуществил проект по созданию химически усовершенствованных суперсолдат, используя сыворотку, разработанную беженцем из Германии Нобелевским лауреатом доктором Авраамом Эрскином. Проект, проводимый с сорок первого по сорок третий годы, завершился трансформацией Стива Роджерса в Капитана Америку в июне сорок третьего, после чего доктор Эрскин был убит и формула сыворотки утеряна. Полк суперсолдат создать не удалось, и до сегодняшнего дня было принято считать, что Стив Роджерс – единственный в своем роде. Однако в свете последней информации стало очевидным, что как минимум еще один человек получил разновидность сыворотки доктора Эрскина. К моменту трансформации мистера Роджерса сержант Барнс уже сражался на европейском фронте в сто седьмом полку. Позже, вызволенный из плена другом детства, был завербован СНР и стал одним из основных участников Ревущих Коммандос. Если вчерашние сообщения верны и сержант Барнс на самом деле жив и выглядит как на фотографиях семидесятилетней давности, единственным объяснением может быть только то, что СНР имел в запасе больше суперсолдат, чем было известно до настоящего момента.

Сразу вслед за этим «Трампет», ссылаясь на Закон о свободе информации, запросил доступ ко всем материалам СНР с ноября тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего, когда сержант Барнс был спасен мистером Роджерсом, по февраль тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого, когда сержант Барнс упал и предположительно погиб в Альпах. Мы рассчитываем узнать, а не был ли сержант Барнс – или кто-то еще – подвергнут испытаниям во время второго, не задокументированного этапа программы СНР по получению суперсолдат. «Для нашей национальной безопасности жизненно необходимо знать, удалось ли США произвести на свет дополнительных суперсолдат, и если да, то сколько, – высказался сенатор Кристофер Исмей (со ссылкой на R-GA). – Знания, собранные солдатами, возможно, послужившими своей стране более пятидесяти, шестидесяти или даже семидесяти лет, были бы непередаваемо важными».

**Глава 3: 10 декабря**

– Твою же мать, – Баки посмотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. – Они думают, что это СНР. Они думают, что то, что со мной случилось, было…

– Да это так, мелочь, – ответила Наташа. – И не самая интересная. – И Баки на мгновение уставился на нее, а затем потянулся за следующей газетой из стопки, а затем еще за одной, и еще.

[ ](http://imgur.com/gwKYM6j)

**«Дейли Игл»**

Любимая газета Нью-Йорка с 1879 года

БАКИ БАРНС (1917 – ????)

Слева изображение Джеймса Бьюкенена «Баки» Барнса приблизительно 1938 года, любезно предоставленное библиотекой Бруклин-колледжа. Справа – фото неизвестного мужчины, предположительно Баки Барнса, размещенное в твиттере юзером @citystarr 16 ноября 2016.

Н-Й. Поступившая тремя днями ранее информация о том, что мужчина на фото справа является сержантом Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом из Ревущих Коммандос, все еще не получила подтверждения или опровержения любой из международных или местных правительственных организаций. Однако фотография, полученная «Дейли Игл» из коллекции библиотеки Бруклин-колледжа, посвященной Капитану Америке, демонстрирует неоспоримое сходство между мужчиной, по словам очевидцев, покинувшим штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а в прошлую среду в компании бородатого Стива Роджерса, и человеком, курящим на парковой скамейке в 1938 году. Обе фотографии подтверждают многочисленные свидетельства очевидцев, полученные «Дейли Игл» из источников, пожелавших остаться неизвестными, но работающих на Щ.И.Т. и подписавших документы о неразглашении. Но…

«Это был он, – сказал один из свидетелей, запретивший нам печатать его имя из страха потерять работу. – Словно музейный экспонат ожил и вышел из витрины. В смысле…» _Продолжение на странице 24_.

[ ](http://imgur.com/2w3t3tX)

**«Бруклин Ситизен»**

Взгляд с бруклинского моста с 1802 года

НАШ БРУКЛИНСКИЙ ПАРЕНЬ ВЕРНУЛСЯ ДОМОЙ!

_Может, возвращение «Доджерс» не за горами?_

Мир был шокирован, когда в 2011 году Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка, был обнаружен живым в Арктике через шестьдесят шесть лет с момента, как его самолет потерпел крушение. На этой неделе в интернете были опубликованы фотографии, демонстрирующие, что его друг детства, Баки Барнс, предположительно погибший в 1945, все еще держится старого приятеля и, возможно, даже прикрывает его на посту Капитана Америки. Роджерс и Барнс были замечены покидающими…

 _Еще один парень из Бруклина_.

Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс был рожден в Бруклине 10 марта 1917 года. Он был отличным учеником Городской школы №9, алтарным мальчиком в Церкви Богоматери Неустанной Помощи и подающим в команде «Нави Ярд». В 1926 году он познакомился со Стивом Роджерсом, тогда еще тщедушным пареньком, жившим по соседству. Эта дружба изменила жизнь Барнса. Роджерс, выращенный матерью-одиночкой, слишком часто бывал предоставлен сам себе. И проблемы не заставляли себя ждать. Барнс взял…

**«Манхеттен Индепендент»**

[ ](http://imgur.com/dITCFOB)

6 декабря 2016

Два Капитана Америки?

Автор: Маргэрет Лаусон

Источник, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, подтвердил, что мужчина, присутствующий рядом со Стивом Роджерсом на серии широко распространившихся фотографий, был задержан и помещен под стражу сотрудниками Щ.И.Т.а после взрыва возле станции метро «Гарлем Ривер». Этот же источник подтвердил, что мужчина на фотографии был одет в такти…

…исполнял обязанности Капитана Америки в последние годы, и сержант Барнс, согласно историческим данным, не только близкий друг, но и заместитель, отлично бы справился с исполнением этой роли. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, рожденный 10 марта 1917 года, считавшийся погибшим в бою с 1945 года, сын Джорджа и Маргарет из Бруклина, Нью-Йорк, старший из четверых детей. Его близкая дружба со Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом, рожденным 4 июля 1918 Сарой Роджерс в Бруклине, после кончины отца, Джозефа Роджерса, во время Первой Мировой войны…

**«Манхеттен Индепендент»**

[ ](http://imgur.com/pDqCImz)

Воскресенье, 27 ноября  
Сестра Баки вспоминает…

Кем был Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс? На волне жутких разоблачений этой недели о том, что Баки Барнс, как и его друг Стив Роджерс, вполне возможно жив, «Манхэттен Индепендент» посчитала возможным привести интервью с Элеонорой Барнс Лаусон от 10 августа 1974 года. Миссис Лаусон, в семье более известная как Элли, была второй из трех сестер Барнс. Она любезно согласилась встретиться с репортером Эбигел Тьюрстон в Карлин Хотел, Нью-Йорк, чтобы поговорить о брате и его известном друге, тощем мальчугане из Бруклина, ставшем Капитаном Америкой.

Эбигел Тьюрстон (ЭТ): Ваш брат, Джеймс, он же был старшим, да? Кто-то вообще звал его Джеймсом или он всегда был Баки?

Элеонора Барнс (ЭБ): О, Баки – всегда Баки.

Разочарованная, Наташа вырвала газету из его рук, хотя и с неожиданным чувством вины: Баки смотрел на нее глазами, полными потрясения и какого-то почти мальчишеского смущения. 

– Это же моя сестра, – пробормотал он, протягивая руку. – Статья была про…

– Ты не видишь всей картины, – сказала ему Наташа. – То есть, смотришь только на детали. – И она подняла «Бруклин Ситизен», сложила и протянула ему, ткнув в небольшое фото на первой странице. Основной фотографией по-прежнему было то фото с телефона, где Стив тащил Баки через холл Щ.И.Т.а, но в углу была небольшая вставка, черно-белое фото Стива и Баки на берегу моря; Стива и Баки довоенных времен.

Он был красивым подростком и явно об этом знал. На фотографии он был без рубашки, только в плавках, стоял, закинув руку Стиву на шею. Тот щурился, выглядел неуверенно, словно человек, не любящий чрезмерное внимание – солнца или чего-либо еще. В руках у него был небольшой альбом, и Наташа предположила, что как-то так он обычно и выглядел. Длинная челка падала ему на лицо, занавешивала глаза – и сейчас Наташа подумала, что, скорее всего, специально.

– Только глянь на это, – сказала она, и Баки нахмурился, рассматривая фото. – Ты это помнишь?

Он медленно покачал головой. 

– Понятия не имею, когда его сделали. В смысле, могли бы в любое время. Одно но. – Он покачал головой и нахмурился. – Камера. Не знал я никого с камерой. – Он уставился на фото, и Наташа подумала, а не потрясен ли он видом молодого парня, которым когда-то был. Но затем он посмотрел на нее и криво улыбнулся. – Знаю, ты его тоже любишь…

Это ее удивило. 

– Так и есть, – подтвердила она.

– …так что давай признаем очевидное: нос у него на семерых рос, а достался Стиву. – Баки снова посмотрел на газету, взгляд его светился любовью. – Раньше было еще хуже, потому что лица было меньше. И эта горбинка. Лишь господь знает, сколько раз он его ломал.

– Тебе этого не хватает, – мягко сказала Наташа и вручила ему следующую газету, теперь «Нью-Йорк Ай». – Тут вот, снова. Смотри, – и она указала на другую старую фотографию: на ней он сидел на скамейке в парке и курил папиросу.

[ ](http://imgur.com/SR2hPWM)

**«Нью-Йор…»**

Новости из пяти графств и не только.

**А не Баки ли Барнс настоящий Капита…**

_Свидетели подтвердили, что Баки Барнс был ранен во время взрыва на Гарлемской станции метро, пытаясь остановить террористическую атаку на Нью-Йорк._

Нью-Йорк. Многочисленные свидетели подтвердили, что именно Баки Барнс, а не Стив Роджерс, держал в руках щит, когда Капитан Америка, Соколиный Глаз и Черная Вдова предотвратили катастрофическую атаку террористов на Нью-Йорк. Толпы агентов Щ.И.Т.а совместно с полицейским управлением Нью-Йорка прибыли на платформу метро сразу после сообщения о взрыве…

Баки прочитал статью и пожал плечами. 

– Чего ты хочешь, я отлично выхожу на фотках. – И затем он нахмурился, и она прямо видела, как ему в голову пришла какая-то идея. Он начал рыться в толстой стопке газет.

– Верно, – сказала Наташа, усаживаясь обратно. – Сплошной позитив, ни единого хмурого взгляда – а я провела достаточно часов в Смитсоновском и могу сказать, что раньше ты постоянно хмурился. 

Он раздраженно на нее посмотрел. Нахмурившись. 

– Ну, мы вроде как сражались в чертовой мировой войне?

– Угу, но посмотри вот сюда: просто парочка мальчиков из хора, день на пляже. Такие обезоруживающе ранимые. И это если не задаваться вопросом…

– Где они только взяли эти фотографии? – пробормотал Барнс, качая головой.

– …где они только взяли эти фотографии? – закончила Наташа, потому что да, в этом и был главный вопрос. – Не в Смитсоновском, потому что когда Роджерс вернулся, я… – Она замолчала, но было слишком поздно – Баки проницательно посмотрел на нее, словно что-то оценивая, а затем медленно кивнул.

– Ты была его «нянькой», – сказал он.

– Да, – тихо подтвердила Наташа.

– И потом, позднее, ты была в его отряде прикрытия, – криво усмехнулся Баки.

– Ну, а иначе как бы мы сюда попали? – парировала она. – Ты и я?

– Так и есть. Тебе было нужно оказаться в его охране, защищать его от меня, – сказал Баки. – Значит, ты кое-что о нем знаешь. И ты, вероятно, знаешь парочку фактов и обо мне.

– Вообще, я практически эксперт, – ответила ему Наташа. – Делала собственные исследования, провела полную оценку имеющейся информации. И я никогда не видела этих фотографий.

Баки кивнул и, прищурившись, снова посмотрел на газету. 

– И тут нет источников.

– Должно быть, достояние общественности, – ответила она, а потом что-то мелькнуло в ее памяти, что-то такое она видела… Она порылась в газетах, пока не вытащила ту, что искала. – Ага, это тут, – сказала она, а затем прочитала подпись вслух: – «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сделана приблизительно в 1938, любезно предоставлена библиотекой Бруклин-колледжа». – Она сунула газету Баки и потянулась за телефоном. Через пару кликов она нашла, что искала. – Ха, они разместили это в блоге, – она беспомощно ему улыбнулась. – Чертовы библиотекари. – Она зачитала Барнсу вслух: – «Общественный интерес, подогретый историей о сенсационном возвращении Баки Барнса, помог разыскать в архивах «Бруклин Таймс-Юнион» ранее не выставлявшиеся на обозрение фотографии Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса…

– Дерьмо, я помню «Таймс-Юнион», – сказал Баки. – Таймс Плаза все еще здесь, на Флэтбуш авеню, – он махнул рукой в направлении здания.

– …которые были пожертвованы Бруклин-колледжу после закрытия редакции газеты в тысяча девятьсот пятидесятом году. Фотографии никогда не были правильным образом маркированы», говорится здесь. Та, где ты и Стив на пляже, была просто «Парни – Кони Айленд». Обрезанные фото, люди на улице, парни на пляже – всякая такая фигня. – Она отложила телефон. – Это хорошая фотография: дружелюбная, человечная. Кто-то потратил время, чтобы разыскать ее, Барнс. Я бы сказала, этому кому-то ты нравишься.

Баки выглядел неуверенно. 

– В смысле, нравится Стив.

– Нет, не думаю. Полагаю, ты. Есть идеи, кто?

Баки медленно покачал головой.

***

12:31 СГР покинул Семьдесят четвертую улицу 959 (A-96)  
12:36 СГР прибыл на Тринадцатое авеню в кофешоп (A-96)  
12:51 СГР покинул Тринадцатое авеню, кофешоп (A-96)  
12:58 СГР прибыл на Семьдесят четвертую улицу, 959 (A-96)  
17:35 СГР покинул Семьдесят четвертую улицу, 959 (A-96)  
17:48 СГР прибыл в пекарню Маренштейна (A-96)  
17:59 СГР покинул пекарню Маренштейна (A-96)  
18:14 СГР прибыл в «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» (A-22)

**Глава 4: 11 декабря**

– Тебе не надо все это читать. – И, оторвавшись от газет, они увидели Стива в грязной рабочей одежде: плотной джинсовой рубашке, армейских штанах и рабочих ботинках. Он мрачно смотрел на Барнса, а потом быстро глянул на Наташу – так, словно это была ее вина, словно она должна была вырвать газеты из рук Барнса, ну или что-то в этом роде. – Бак. Что ты думаешь там найти такого, чего еще не знаешь?

– Тут интервью с моей сестрой, – сказал Баки. – С Элли. От 1974…

– И что они такого могут рассказать про Элли, чего ты раньше не знал? – сердито спросил Стив. – Она твоя сестра, ты лучше всех ее знаешь. А это – вторжение в личную жизнь, черт побери, вот что это такое.

– Это план, – тихо сказала Наташа с другой стороны комнаты. – Чей-то план. Пока не знаю чей, но…

– Чьим бы он мог быть? – спросил Стив, оборачиваясь к ней. – Если не наш, значит – их.

– Возможно, – согласилась она. – Вот только эти публикации, Стив, они хорошие, сочувствующие произошедшему. Возвращение Баки Барнса – молодого, красивого: ничего о Зимнем Солдате или ГИДРе. Бруклинский парень, герой давно минувших времен. Один из Ревущих Коммандос прибыл прямо со страниц учебника по истории. Лучший друг Капитана Америки, а может быть, он и есть Капитан Америка. Может, вы этим вдвоем по выходным занимаетесь, когда не выигрываете войны или играете в стикбол.

– Хватит, – пробормотал Стив. Баки смотрел в сторону, на щеках играли желваки – он выглядел совершенно опустошенным.

– Это акция, Стив, – настойчиво сказала Наташа, – кто-то делает из этого акцию. Они опубликовали фото вас двоих вместе: Стив и Баки, тогда и сейчас. Они показывают миру, какое большое значение он для тебя имеет – а, следовательно, он _важен_ , и точка. А твоя честность вопросов не вызывает, все поверят без оговорок; я сама не смогла бы лучше все это организовать.

– Конечно, давай устроим парад. – Стив стиснул зубы. – Большой, с транспарантом вдоль Пятой авеню, с пожатием рук и целованием детей, может, даже фотосессию с президентом. Не бойся, тебе не позволят много говорить, Бак, потому что у тебя бруклинский акцент, да и никому дела нет до того, что ты там скажешь. А еще у них есть милый домик в лесу, рядом с озером – они отправят тебя туда ненадолго, когда рекламная кампания наберет уж совсем большие обороты. – И Наташу словно кто-то ударил в солнечное сплетение; она лично отвозила Стива в дом в лесу после атаки Читаури и еще раз – раньше… – А может, они найдут тебе где-нибудь небольшую квартиру, с посудомойкой – почему-то они думают, что ты будешь невероятно этому рад, так что притворись, если не почувствуешь ничего такого на самом деле. Но трудность в том, что все это не будет стоить и ломаного гроша, если они решат, что ты – враг. Я был Капитаном Америкой, – сказал Стив, и прошедшее время в его словах скрутило ей внутренности. – И это не помешало им предать меня при первой возможности.

– Это была ГИДРа, – запротестовала Наташа. – Это… чем бы оно ни было, это не ГИДРа.

– Это всегда ГИДРа, – горько сказал Стив, а затем пошел мыться и переодеваться.

***

– Ну, – сказала Наташа, стараясь казаться спокойнее, чем была на самом деле, – не очень хорошо все прошло.

Баки, все еще бледный, посмотрел на нее и пожал плечами. 

– Он всегда мелодраматичен, не обращай внимания. Любой станет таким, поносив этот костюмчик. Да мне почти все время до смерти стыдно, пока я… Эй, – сказал он, переключая внимание на Стива, вернувшегося в чистой одежде и с полотенцем, которым он протирал лицо, – думаешь, это ловушка? Ну, знаешь, утечка внизу, кто-то пытается заставить нас раскрыться, привлекая внимание ко всей этой истории.

– Может быть, – ответил Стив, двигаясь в сторону кухни: зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга, кастрюли. – Или это может быть подготовка: они дадут тебе расслабиться с парадом, президентом и лесным домом, а потом – опа – эй, остановите публикации: Баки Барнс же Зимний Солдат, оперативник ГИДРы и смертоносный киллер. «Не могу в это поверить! – Ты можешь в это поверить? Я не верю в это!» Кто хочет суп? Я готовлю суп.

– Ты греешь суп, – поправил его Баки. Стив грохнул кастрюлей о стол и обернулся.

– Верно, я грею суп, а не готовлю его самостоятельно. Хочешь самодельный суп? – Стив тяжело дышал, и Наташа переводила взгляд с одного на другого, удивляясь, почему Баки доводил его, весь Стив и так явно…

Баки неторопливо почесал подбородок и сказал: 

– Не, консервированный тоже сойдет. – А затем очень тихо добавил: – Держи себя в руках. – И Стив отвернулся, уставившись на плиту, сжав кулаки, он весь был как стена едва сдерживаемой ярости. Баки поднялся, подошел и встал позади – очень близко, но не касаясь. Затем пробормотал рядом с ухом Стива: – Все будет хорошо. Будет. – И Наташа медленно двинулась в сторону их спальни, чтобы дать им возможность поговорить и чуть больше личного пространства.

***

Окно спальни было единственным, что выходило на улицу. В него она увидела, как полицейская машина остановилась рядом с фургоном Щ.И.Т.а – и вот это уже было интересно. Там был Агент 22, Сидни Ормонд, глава команды, бывшей на дежурстве, когда она в последний раз проверяла обстановку; Сид был нормальным парнем, не то что некоторые. Барнс поработал с окном и теперь оно было односторонним, поэтому ничто не мешало Наташе стоять и наблюдать за происходящим на улице.

Полицейские обошли машину с обеих сторон, и Сиду пришлось отпустить окна. Коп со стороны водителя наклонился – это проверка? они сотрудничают? – а потом достал фонарик и огоньки заплясали внутри фургона – концентрические круги яркого света в темный зимний вечер.

Очень интересно, прямо очень – со своего второго этажа она не могла разглядеть лица Сида, но моментом позже увидела, как тот что-то передал полицейскому: паспорт, а может быть, водительское удостоверение или жетон Щ.И.Т.а. Взаимодействие с местными силами правопорядка всегда было очень запутанным моментом. В идеале, конечно, оперативник должен оставаться незамеченным, но как это сделать, когда задание включает наблюдение – вот как сейчас, и если вас заметили, уповать на межведомственное сотрудничество не приходится. Не то чтобы были особые инструкции или что-то вроде. Щ.И.Т. – международная организация, и он отлично сотрудничал с ЦРУ, но Наташа знала, что иногда бывали определенные проблемы с ФБР с одной стороны и с Интерполом с другой и всегда – с местными… Она поймала себя на том, что в изумлении качает головой: кажется, полицейские возвращали Сиду жетон и собирались выписать штраф или… ее улыбка внезапно стала шире. Коп махнул рукой, показывая «убирайтесь отсюда», и указал в сторону выезда. Господи. Коп выгонял их – что сделает Сид? Вызовет подмену? Просто уедет? Он уехал. Наташа стояла и смотрела ему вслед.

***

– Парни, – сказала она, возвращаясь в гостиную, – вы не поверите, что только что…

Они сидели за своим столом за миллион долларов и ели суп.

– Иди и возьми себе, – сказал Стив, кивая в сторону плиты. – И еще свежий хлеб из Маренштейна…

– Патрульные только что отправили восвояси ваших наблюдателей, – сказала она, подтягивая к столу стул.

– Полиции до всего есть дело, – ответил Стив.

– Полиция просто творит, что хочет, – сказал Баки. – И они вернутся. – А затем, повернувшись к Стиву, продолжил явно начатый ранее разговор: – Послушай, у меня нет других версий, понял? Я тебе не чертов фонтан идей! Это была моя идея, – он махнул металлической рукой, обводя кухню, квартиру, мастерскую, все вокруг, – и другие мои предложения такие же: мы сбегаем, прячемся и начинаем все по новой. Если ты так не хочешь…

– Я так не хочу, – ответил Стив.

– Тогда у меня больше нет идей, Стив. – Баки откинулся на спинку стула. – Твои предложения?

Стив мгновение рассматривал свой суп, а потом тихо начал: 

– Пусть они начинают. Мы затаимся здесь, пока они сами за нами не придут. И не сдадимся легко, заставим их потрудиться. Заставим их выцарапывать нас силой, на глазах наших друзей и соседей; позволим им пристрелить нас на улице, как собак.

Наташа отложила ложку. Даже Барнс выглядел ошеломленным.

– А пока, – сказал Стив и потянулся за хлебом, – мы будем жить как жили, ходить на работу…

– Эй, минутку, придержи коней, – сказал Баки. – Не собираюсь я ходить на работу. Я хочу на танцы.

Пришла очередь Стива выглядеть ошеломленным. 

– Что?

– Танцы, – сказал Баки, отодвигая стул и вставая. – Танцы, ну знаешь, двигать телом под музыку. Давай, чего ты – ты и я, и Наташа тоже – я плачу. Давай пойдем в то место, ты туда в прошлом году хотел, там был свинг в Линкольн-центре.

– Я хотел, чтоб ты пошел, не я, – раздраженно сказал Стив. – А ты сказал, что не хочешь, потому что…

– Ага, ну, это было до того, как впереди замаячила перспектива быть пристреленным, как собака. Ты же у нас знаешь, как поднять настроение, да? Господи, Стив. – Баки вздохнул, а затем посмотрел на него умоляюще. – Давай, ну пойдем. Надевай костюм, я куплю выпить. Можем в Гарлем поехать, если думаешь, что Линкольн-центр слишком людный. Но если все и правда так – так, как ты говоришь, – мне нужно развеяться.

– Ну, тебе и правда надо, – сказал Стив, выражение на его лице было одновременно напряженным и извиняющимся. – Флаг тебе в руки, но я вот совсем не в настроении для танцев.

– Ну и ладно, – сказал Баки, а затем посмотрел на Наташу и спросил: – А ты что?  
Пойдешь? – И Наташа, поколебавшись, посмотрела на Стива, который едва заметно ей кивнул.

**Глава 5: 12 декабря**

Она и понятия не имела, что Барнс просто король вечеринок. Четыре часа и три ночных клуба спустя он втянул ее в еще один темный и переполненный бар, на очередной танцпол; кто бы только знал, что такие места еще остались в Нью-Йорке? Конечно, они забрались довольно далеко от центра, но это место не было типичным загородным ночным клубом, где люди раскачивались под гудение басов; здешняя публика умела двигаться, люди танцевали так, словно на самом деле что-то в этом понимали.

Она формально разбиралась в свинге как в стиле, но для Барнса это, казалось, было образом жизни; он танцевал с такой беззаботной легкостью, с какой она никогда не сталкивалась раньше, даже среди профессионалов; он танцевал как дышал, делал сложные шаги и развороты, словно рыба, плывущая в быстрой реке. Движения были естественными, не заученными: качнуться, повернуться, отступить назад и вернуться, повернуться снова. Он двигался не задумываясь, явно отключив голову – и теперь Наташа понимала, какое именно удовольствие находил он в танце. Он словно отпускал свое тело на свободу.

Ей, с другой стороны, приходилось сосредотачиваться и считать шаги, думать о положении рук, как ставить ноги – даже когда он вел ее. Пару раз она была уверена, что ошиблась, что вот сейчас она промахнется, потеряет его руку, отлетит в сторону и свалится на потрескавшийся деревянный танцпол – но всякий раз он ловил ее, снова и снова. Он знал, где она, даже когда сама Наташа переставала это понимать. Это было так будоражаще; ее дыхание сбилось, пот струился по спине, а волосы растрепались. Давненько у нее не было такой хорошей физической тренировки.

Баки тоже вспотел: в начале вечера он был в пиджаке, но вскоре вынужден был снять его; он все еще оставался в рубашке с длинными рукавами, с запонками на манжетах, и лишь немного ослабил галстук, но не настолько, чтоб показать металл у левой ключицы. И, господи, как же он нажрался; теперь она знала, что он мог, узнала той ночью после смерти Пегги Картер, когда он перепил ее. Да, он всегда настаивал, что его сыворотка не так эффективна, как та, что у Стива, и позволяет ему напиваться, хотя она и не думала, что когда-нибудь увидит его действительно пьяным – до сегодняшнего вечера. 

– Если буду сегодня блевать, – невнятно, но решительно пробормотал он, – буду блевать потому, что в кои-то веки как следует оторвался. – И к этому моменту она сама была уже слишком пьяна, чтобы спорить. Надо сказать, в этом состоянии танцевать было проще, и она просто улыбалась ему и позволяла вести себя, кружить как тряпичную куклу еще около часа, надеясь, что он сможет поймать ее, даже будучи упитым в стельку.

В конце концов они рухнули, сложившись домиком, на неопрятный красного бархата диванчик в глубине клуба. Баки задумчиво потягивал свой, должно быть, десятый виски – выверенными движениями смертельно пьяного человека, а Наташа растянулась, вытянув ноги перед собой, и внимательно их рассматривала. Казалось, оба мыслями были далеко отсюда. Отличной идеей было надеть туфли для танцев, думала Наташа, она бы сломала каблуки у любой другой своей обуви.

– Хочешь че-нить ще? – Пустой бокал выскользнул из пальцев Баки и упал ей на колени. Он отбросил потные пряди со лба и, собравшись, сел на диване; явно пытался быть джентльменом. – Прнесу что-нить…

Она подтащила его обратно, схватив за рубашку, и он легко повиновался, падая рядом. 

– Забудь, – сказала она. – Я все, ты все. Мы – все, – повторила она и медленно моргнула.

– Ага, – ответил он, и все словно вильнуло в сторону, так что она не была уверена, это он поцеловал ее или она его, хотя после, глядя ему в лицо, подумала, похоже, что все-таки он.

– Давай притворимся, что этого не было, – сказал он, и Наташа, роняя голову на спинку дивана, облизала губы и спросила: 

– Чего не было? 

Баки еще глубже закопался в потертые бархатные подушки, улыбнулся и, закрыв глаза, сказал: 

– Ты мне правда нравишься, сестренка. Мне вообще девчонки не очень, а ты – нравишься. – Он открыл один глаз и, расслабившись, произнес, с прищуром глядя на нее: – Однажды ты должна сделать это со Стивом. Ему пойдет на пользу. Стиву нравятся девчонки, ну или раньше нравились, до того, как я прибрал его к рукам. И знаешь, раньше я думал, что ты немного влюблена в него.

– Так и есть, немного, – ответила она. – Думаю, мы все немного – да посмотри хоть на Тони. Но Стив не дешевка.

– Хочешь сказать, я дешевка? – перебил ее Баки, а затем внезапно серьезно добавил: – Да, он не дешевка. Он настолько далек от этого, насколько возможно. Он ведь даже напиться не может. – А затем лицо его скривилось, и он спрятал его в ладони. – Этот парень, он не дает себе права на ошибку. Всегда должен делать только чертовы правильные вещи. – Наташа уставилась на него, беспомощная и немного напуганная, когда он оторвал руки от красного, помятого лица и сказал: – Как же я теперь спасу его? Что могу сделать, чтоб спасти его и в этот раз?

Она потерла щеки, пригладила волосы, пытаясь вернуть приток крови к голове, заставить мозги работать. 

– Такси, – сказала она, обнимая его. – Пошли, нам нужно поймать…

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Баки, позволяя ей тащить себя; тащить вперед, вытаскивать отсюда.

***

В машине он заснул, но она не спала, смотрела в окно, пока они двигались сквозь пустынный в это время город: почти полное отсутствие машин, мерцание огней на Ист Ривер, свет стелился по воде, когда они ускорились, пересекая Магистраль ФДР и выезжая на мост. Она приоткрыла окно, наслаждаясь холодным ветром прямо в лицо. Это немного ее встряхнуло. Она смотрела в окно и думала о разном.

Когда такси остановилось перед «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт», он проснулся, все еще никакой, так что она вышла из машины на проезжую часть, обошла ее – битое стекло захрустело под подошвами – и распахнула дверь с его стороны. Других машин на улице не было, хотя немного света пробивалось на потрескавшийся тротуар из открытого гаража через пару домов от них. Баки виновато смотрел на нее, пока она доставала его с заднего сиденья; в помятом костюме и пальто он выглядел как дух прошлого года в канун нового, приблизительно 1938-го.

– Давай, – сказала Наташа после того, как такси отъехало. Она подтолкнула его к двери. – Где твои…

– Я брал их, – ответил он, неуклюже выискивая ключи по карманам. – Они тут. Где-то тут. – Но оказалось, что они им не нужны, потому что уже в следующую минуту она услышала, как звякнул тяжелый засов, и на пороге показался Стив, бледный и взволнованный, и распахнул перед ними дверь.

– Эй, – позвал Баки и улыбка озарила его лицо; он оторвался от нее и качнулся к Стиву, практически падая ему в руки, забрасывая металлический локоть ему на шею; почти сразу начиная целовать его, гладить по лицу другой рукой. Ничего странного в этом не было – видимо, именно этого поцелуя жаждал Баки весь вечер, – но вот кто удивил ее, так это Стив, обнявший его крепче, втаскивающий внутрь, комкающий ткань пальто длинными пальцами. Потом они снова целовались, и словно втирались друг в друга, и едва не свалились, споткнувшись о деревянный порог, – так что Наташа, ткнув большим пальцем себе за плечо, сказала: 

– Думаю я… наверное… – И она шагнула обратно, в ночной воздух, позволив тяжелой металлической двери захлопнуться за собой. Она с силой дернула ее, проверяя: та была закрыта, хоть и не заперта, хотя, господи, помоги тем, кто сунется помешать трахающимся суперсолдатам, подумалось ей.

Не похоже было, что кто-то заметил их появление. Машина Тони все еще стояла перед огромной дверью в мастерскую КАДиР, и Наташа, вытащив из кармана портативный компьютер, сверилась с экраном: ничего и никого в радиусе действия. Она нахмурилась и прошлась по улице, изучая осколки автомобильного стекла под светом уличного фонаря – на черном асфальте они сверкали словно лед. Затем она целенаправленно обошла весь квартал, двигаясь к открытой двери гаража, освещенной желтым светом.

Помещение было поменьше, чем мастерская КАДиР, с простеньким столом под лампочкой без абажура; вокруг сидело трое мужчин, они пили пиво, играли в карты. Когда она проходила мимо, они, заметив ее, кивнули, а затем один из них крикнул: 

– Oye! Eres la prima*...? – И затем, резко сменив язык: – …сестренка? – Он махнул рукой по направлению к «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт». – Ты же кузина, да?

– Угу, – рассмеялась Наташа, не останавливаясь. – Si**! Я… кузина, – расплывчато ответила она, потому что понятия не имела, чьей двоюродной сестрой ей полагалось быть – Роджерса или Барнса. Она помахала им и затем скрылась из виду, выходя из квартала к углу, за поворот.

И только там она вытащила мобильник. 

– Клинт, – сказала она. – Ты мне нужен.

* Эй, ты же кузина? (исп.)  
** Да. (исп.)

**Глава 6: 13 декабря**

Баки был таким тяжелым в его руках, его рот – прохладным и влажным и на вкус, как виски, точно так же, как до того, как все в их мире пошло прахом. Целуя Баки, Стив мог вспомнить миллион других ночей, тогда, перед войной, когда Баки отправлялся потанцевать и вваливался домой потным и пьяным, воротник в губной помаде и аромат женских духов в волосах. Но он приходил домой, к Стиву, и там, за закрытыми дверями, Стив развязывал его галстук, расстегивал рубашку и…

Стив понимал, что так или иначе им нужно подняться по шатким деревянным ступеням и добраться до кровати, но где-то на полпути они просто медленно осели на пол: ноги Баки подкосились с грацией очень пьяного человека, и затем он просто растянулся на лестнице, смеясь и строя Стиву рожи. Он выглядел счастливым, каким не был давно, с момента, как ответил на Красный Код по Нью-Йорку, и он развалился перед Стивом с выражением «делай со мной что хочешь». Стив наклонился, развязал галстук, расстегнул рубашку, шире развел полы пальто и пиджака – черт, тот был закутан как капуста. Затем расстегнул ремень и шерстяные брюки.

Когда Стив облизал ладонь и обхватил его, смех Баки оборвался, превратился в хриплый выдох. Стив наклонился и поцеловал мягкую кожу его живота, затем – колючую у основания члена. Он так хорошо все это знал, что мог действовать на голых инстинктах: знал, что Баки любит, когда гладят и теребят, как взять в рот, знал, какой нужен ритм; это были их собственные танцы, доведенные до совершенства после множества ночей практики. Баки стонал под ним, гладил волосы Стива, мягко двигал бедрами в задаваемом им ритме. Стив потерял ощущение времени, ощущение всего, происходящего вокруг – была лишь эта теплая близость, твердость бедер Баки и гладкая, такая нежная кожа, скользящая между его губ, – а затем Баки напрягся под ним, бедра его задрожали. Стив медленно выпустил его, продолжая гладить уже рукой, наблюдая, как Баки проваливается, замыкается в себе. Его накрыло, а затем отпустило: он сжался, прогибаясь, а затем, несколько раз отрывисто выдохнув, растянулся на ступеньках с животом, залитым семенем.

Он выглядел расхристанным, распущенным, и Стив отчаянно хотел его – таким. Нуждался в нем до дрожи в руках и пятен перед глазами – так что, уже не думая, схватил за плечо и перевернул на живот. Баки охотно подчинился, подбираясь и подтягивая колени, а Стив сгреб его рубашку и пиджак левой рукой вверх, обнажая спину. 

– Давай, – сказал Баки между выдохами – он все еще дышал как паровоз, – и Стив спустил тренировочные штаны, вынул член и толкнулся между сжатых бедер Баки, головкой упираясь в нежное место позади яиц, резко и яростно.

Они застонали одновременно, а бедра Баки сжались вокруг него. Он невнятно пробормотал: 

– Господи, как хорошо, но… я хочу тебя внутри. Вставь мне… – Но Стив, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, опьяненный движениями и трением, тихо сказал: 

– Вазелин наверху; слишком далеко. – И с тем же успехом он мог бы быть и на Луне, Стив просто не мог больше ждать.

– Да не нужен он, – сказал Баки. Он уткнулся в руки, и оттого голос его звучал приглушенно. – Так сойдет – я даю тебе большую часть этого столетия… – И после этого Стив уже ничего не слышал из-за крови, пульсирующей в ушах, он притирался быстро и отчаянно между ног Баки, впившись стальными пальцами в бедра. Они были гладкими и очень бледными, так что, когда он выплеснулся и капли заскользили по внутренней поверхности бедер Баки, до него дошло, что схватил он слишком сильно и там остались следы: красные пятна, отпечатки его пальцев.

– Извини, – сказал он, падая на Баки и прижимаясь губами к потному затылку, – не хотел сделать больно…

– Заткнись, было здорово, – пробормотал тот. – Не напрашивайся на комплименты. – Он потянулся назад, нашел руку Стива и переплел их пальцы.

Стив закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к загривку Баки. 

– Баки, решишь сбежать – я с тобой, – сказал он. – Мы никому не скажем, ни единой душе, уйдем глубоко в подполье, изменим внешность так, что сами себя не узнаем. Меня не волнует победа. Не хочу быть правым.

Баки поднял голову и четко выговорил:

– Кто ты и что ты сделал с настоящим Стивом Роджерсом?

– Я правда так думаю. Не хочу. Никому не должен, Бак. – То, что Баки услышал в его голосе, заставило его извернуться, переворачиваясь, и обвить руками, укачивая в объятии. – Хочу, чтоб ты понял: если они снова заберут тебя, я больше не смогу здесь жить. – И Баки лучше, чем кто-либо, понимал, что под «здесь» Стив имел в виду «сейчас».

– Не знаю, что делать, – наконец отозвался Баки. – Правда не знаю. Ты давишь на них, и они отступают. Может, они отступят и на этот раз. Ты можешь быть ужасно убедительным, когда думаешь, что прав.

– Угу. Но на этот раз – я бы скорее предпочел остаться в живых и с тобой. Слышал, что в Чикаго неплохо. «Кабс»*…

– Я мог бы болеть за «Кабс».

 

* Главная бейсбольная команда Чикаго. В 2016 вышла в Мировую лигу.

 

**Глава 7: 14 декабря**

Наташа застонала, просыпаясь от звука входящего сообщения, не желая выползать из объятий теплого голого Клинта Бартона. 

– Телефон, – пробормотал он, и она потянулась к тумбочке.

Сообщение. Тони. «Это я впусти меня», – и она, застонав, напечатала ответ: «Я не там». Клинт сонно завозился, вытягивая руку и подгребая ее поближе.

Ответ пришел секундой позднее – и она знала, что так и будет. «Кто присматривает за детьми?»

«Сами за собой присматривают», – ответила она.

Она и не ждала, что он, дьявол, оставит ее в покое – а он и не собирался. «И как мне зайти?» – и она рассмеялась и застонала практически одновременно, а затем села, завернувшись в простыню, и набрала: «Постучи в дверь и скажи: привет, это Тони. Открывайте». Она уронила телефон и увидела, что Клинт проснулся и наблюдает за ней с каким-то мечтательным выражением на лице. 

– Мне нравится этот взгляд, – сказала она, соблазнительно улыбаясь, скругляя плечи и выставляя грудь вперед. Он благоговейно огладил изгиб, а затем пальцем коснулся соска. Тепло прокатилось по ее телу, и она облизала губы, чувствуя, как начинает вибрировать от желания тело. Она…

Телефон дзынькнул, и она застонала.

«Не отвечают. Где они, черт возьми?» – и она вздохнула, а потом подумала про время: было уже почти два часа дня. Они, вероятно, ушли на работу, ответственные ублюдки. Стив, скорее всего, отправился заканчивать ту кухню, а Барнс наверняка увязался с ним.

«Там кафешка с бубликами в двух кварталах на углу, – напечатала она. – Буду через 15 минут», но посмотрела на Клинта и, хмыкнув, исправила: «25 минут», а затем швырнула телефон на тумбочку и, толкнув Клинта на кровать, оседлала его.

***

Когда они вместе с Клинтом наконец добрались до бубличной на Черч Авеню, они обнаружили Тони, сидящего в одиночестве на дешевом пластиковом в стуле в углу кафе.

– Вы опоздали, – сказал он, глядя на них, – но мне и дела нет, потому что эти бублики просто офигенные. – Он подхватил еще половину, со сливочным кремом, и откусил.

Она подвинула стул и улыбнулась ему, краем глаза наблюдая за Клинтом, отправившимся к прилавку за бубликами и кофе. 

– Да, они тут очень хороши.

– Так где они, черт возьми? – спросил Тони. – Мастерская словно намертво заколочена.

– Наверное, поехали по работе. Они кухню ремонтируют.

– О, ну раз это так важно, – закатил Тони глаза. Он дождался, пока Клинт вернется с луковыми бубликами и кофе, а затем сказал, сглатывая и понижая голос: – Утром меня вызвали в Щ.И.Т. Просили помочь. – Наташа постаралась скрыть удивление. Но Тони, казалось, и так все понимал, потому что лишь мрачно кивнул и продолжил: – На них там давят – прям руки выкручивают – сделать что-то типа заявления о Барнсе, а они немного трусят, сама понимаешь: Капитан Америка с лица земли их сотрет, прямо на первой полосе «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

Наташа вдохнула аромат, который исходил от ее стакана, а затем отпила. 

– Как пить дать, – согласилась она.

– Так что они хотят с ним поговорить, заручиться, так сказать, поддержкой, но – забавно, но кажется, они не знают, как к нему подступиться. И все идет не так, как надо. Вот вчера, например, – сказал Тони, ссутулившись на стуле, – к вопросу об интересных происшествиях: какие-то парни побили их машину слежки бейсбольными битами.

Клинт рядом с ней даже не моргнул. Господи, она любит этого парня. 

– Ну, Бруклин небезопасное место, – ответила она. – Скажи им, там поблизости есть неплохой магазин с автостеклами. Держат русские. На месте все заменят.

Тони не обратил на ее слова внимания. 

– А когда приехали копы, то сказали – только послушай, тебе понравится, – что это мог быть кто-то из «дружинников». Рассказали, что кое-то из местных на добровольных началах присматривает за происходящим и защищает соседей; а потом они практически обвинили Щ.И.Т. во всем случившемся – типа, а чего они ждали, зависая в таком районе посреди ночи, что-то вынюхивая? Прям как в старом анекдоте: «Доктор, когда я вот сюда тыкаю, мне больно!» – «Ну так не тыкайте». Так что позиция местных органов правопорядка ясна: не отирайтесь вокруг Кони Айленд Авеню, причиняя людям неудобства, и не будете потом жаловаться.

– Угу, – сказала Наташа, разворачивая бублик.

Тони оставил стакан и помассировал переносицу. 

– Так что они позвали меня, выдали черновик заявления и отправили сюда – и, должен сказать, для Щ.И.Т.а наступили черные времена, раз они вынуждены звать меня в союзники. Они хотят, чтобы я показал проект официального заявления Стиву, послушал, что он скажет.

– Не поверишь, но он не заинтересован своими руками гробить то, что сейчас имеет, – сказала Наташа, а затем потянулась за салфеткой, чтобы стереть с пальцев сливочный сыр. – Давай его мне. – И Тони, замешкавшись на минуту, протянул ей конверт, вынув его из внутреннего кармана пальто. На лицевой стороне конверта было лого Щ.И.Т.а и штамп «ДЛЯ НЕМЕДЛЕННОГО РАСПРОСТРАНЕНИЯ».

– Первое правило, – сказала она, доставая документ – всего одна страница – из конверта, – никогда не признаваться в том, чего люди еще не знают.

Тони скрестил на груди руки и хмыкнул: 

– Ну, это точно сработает – никто ничего не знает. Серьезно, Наташ, – сказал он, заметив скептическое выражение на ее лице. – Думаю, они были просто в шоке, обнаружив, что Джеймс Барнс был Зимним Солдатом, да что он вообще выжил. В смысле, мы сами были удивлены – ты и я, ну и даже Клинт, а он знает все и обо всех, – он дружески забросил тому руку на плечо и Клинт закатил глаза, продолжая жевать, – а мы были в самом нутре Щ.И.Т.а, когда все случилось. Опустим моего отца, хотя, Бог свидетель, это не просто, даже напившись в стельку, но – тетушка Пег? Думаешь, госпожа Пегги Картер, Кавалер Ордена Британской империи, основатель и глава Щ.И.Т.а в течение пятидесяти лет, знала, что Баки Барнс жив, и ни слова не сказала, ничего не сделала по этому поводу, даже Стиву не рассказала, когда он выбрался изо льдов?

Минуту Наташа обо всем этом размышляла – под таким углом все выглядело весьма сомнительным. 

– Она не знала, – наконец согласилась она. – Но Фьюри – знал. Он не был удивлен.

– Фьюри знал, – признал Тони, – но он играл очень осторожно.

– Да, – сказала Наташа, а потом углубилась в документ, чтобы не сказать большего. Тони был прав: в официальном заявлении, каким бы коротким оно ни было, хватало неопределенности – в Щ.И.Т.е не понимали, что произошло, поэтому не знали, что говорить. Никаких упоминаний о Зимнем Солдате – и это было хорошо, – просто признание факта, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка, участник отряда Ревущих Коммандос, посмертно зачисленный в отцы-основатели Щ.И.Т.а в 1945, был, что подтверждали фото в Твиттере, вполне себе живым; что во время войны он получил разновидность суперсыворотки (без упоминания, как или от кого); что одним из немногих хранителей секрета был Стив Роджерс (и это было правдой), и что Баки Барнс периодически выступал как Капитан Америка, когда Стив Роджерс не был…

– …доступен? – недоверчиво закончила Наташа, поднимая глаза. – Он работал Кэпом, когда Роджерс был недоступен? Роджерс живет своей жизнью. Ненавидит их всех. Чувствует себя преданным и использованным. Да он щит взял только потому, что Гарри Перкинс умолял его…

– Ну, это вроде как тоже «недоступен», – сказал Тони, а потом раздался тихий перезвон колокольчика на входной двери и Наташа инстинктивно обернулась, ожидая увидеть обычного посетителя – который обернулся Сэмом Уилсоном в кожаном пиджаке. Лицо его вытянулось от изумления при виде Железного Человека, Черной Вдовы и Соколиного Глаза за поздним завтраком.

– Просто хотел прихватить парочку бубликов, – объяснил Сэм. – Бублики тут... очень неплохие.

– Угу, – кивнул Клинт. – Мы знаем.

**Глава 8: 15 декабря**

– Послушайте, вы двое, – низким голосом сказал Сэм Уилсон Стиву и Баки: он сидел к ним лицом в низком кресле, сжав ладони между коленей. – Я хорошо знаю свое место вашего самого слабого супергеройского помощника. – Стив посмотрел через плечо, туда, где плечом к плечу за «столом за миллион долларов» Наташа, Клинт и Тони спорили над официальным заявлением для Щ.И.Т.а, удаляя запятые, а потом возвращая их обратно. 

– Но я не первый день на свете живу и кое-что надумал, так что выслушайте, ладно? Вам нужен адвокат.

– Адвокат? – недоверчиво переспросил Баки, а Сэм очень серьезно кивнул: время для шуток осталось в прошлом.

– Адвокат, – повторил Сэм, – чертовски хороший адвокат, специализирующийся на военном праве, а еще лучше – с опытом ведения дел ветеранов. Слушай, парень, я знаю, что у вас эта сыворотка и прочее дерьмо, – сказал он Баки, – но даже со всеми странностями, твоя ситуация не особо уникальна. Был один парень – его разыскали пару лет назад, как же его звали? А, Робертсон. Был оперативником во Вьетнаме: вертолет сбили, признали его пропавшим без вести, предположительно погибшим. А потом оказалось, что он выжил, – сказал им Сэм. – Его захватили в плен, пытали, два года продержали в клетке из бамбука. Потом он женился на своей медсестре. Когда его разыскали, он по-вьетнамски как местный говорил. Забыл свою семью, даже собственное имя…

Баки побелел как полотно. 

– Хватит, – напряженно сказал он. – Просто…

Сэм схватил его за руку. 

– Барнс, услышь меня. Твой случай – не уникален. Ты не единственный военнопленный, которого заставили сражаться за другую сторону. Есть законы…

– Но... – выдохнул Баки.

– …для таких случаев, – решительно продолжил Сэм, перебивая его, – определяющие, когда ты несешь и когда не несешь ответственность за то, что совершил, будучи военнопленным. Немцы использовали советских солдат во время войны, а те – поляков. Много всего было, парень, даже до промывания мозгов и амнезии. У ГИДРы был парень, Феннхофф*, про него даже книгу написали, которая Национальную книжную премию выиграла пару лет назад. Этот Феннхофф работал и для ГИДРы, и для ЦРУ, проекты по контролю над мозгом – заставлял людей делать вещи против их желаний: убивать, кончать с собой, взрывать здания. У этого парня было множество жертв…

– Мой папа, – тихо сказал Тони с другого конца комнаты, и они все повернулись посмотреть на него. – Феннхофф чуть было не заполучил его тогда. Пегги спасла его – само собой. Пег.

Сэм кивнул и повернулся к Баки. 

– Признаю, что ситуация твоя странная, но совершенно точно не беспрецедентная. У тебя на кухне два готовых примера сидят – Наташа и Клинт, обоим промыли мозги враги Штатов. Теперь видишь – все уже было, просто нужен кто-то, кто сведет все воедино, кто-то, кто разбирается в законах и соответствующих исторических прецедентах. Например, когда репатриировали военных, которым изменяли сознание в Корее, они подали иск о выплате компенсации и пособий – до Верховного суда дело дошло – и выиграли; Армию обязали выплатить все до цента – с момента, как их захватили, и до дня освобождения. А ты так и не был освобожден, приятель; вроде как ты все еще носишь американскую униформу. Пару недель назад ты, без сомнения, защищал свою страну – что бы ты там такого ни делал, будучи Зимним Солдатом…

– Но. Я. Делал. Такое, – Барнс раздельно проговаривал слова, словно говорил с ребенком. – Я виновен, я делал такое, что…

Сэм резко ткнул пальцем в его сторону. 

– Вот поэтому людям и не позволяют защищать себя. За этим мы и держим прорву юристов. Послушай меня: то, что ты что-то там совершил, не делает тебя виновным.

Барнс сделал глубокий вдох и сокрушенно махнул рукой: 

– Да какого хрена ты…

– Баки, успокойся, – резко сказал Стив; теперь он смотрел на Сэма с выражением, словно ему внезапно стало ясно, к чему тот клонит. – Успокойся. – Сэм встретил его взгляд и одобрительно кивнул. – Сэм, у тебя есть кто-то на примете? Подходящий… для такого дела? – И теперь глубоко вздохнул Сэм.

– Да, думаю, что есть. – Сэм потер лицо. – Как минимум… я знаю тех, кто точно знает.

– Спроси их, – попросил Стив.

* Доктор Фауст https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Faustus_(comics)

**Глава 9: 16 декабря**

Когда Стив открыл металлическую дверь, на тротуаре стояла темноволосая дама в темно-синем брючном костюме, шерстяном пальто с меховым воротником, на высоких каблуках – и со скептическим выражением на лице. 

– Я Берни Розенталь, – сказала она. – Сэм Уилсон сказал… – она замолчала, окончательно его рассмотрев: Стив не стал возвращаться к привычному виду Капитана Америки, и был в очках, бежевом кардигане и с бородой. – Вы Стив Роджерс, – наконец сказала она и, переложив портфель в другую руку, протянула ему правую. – Честь для меня, сэр. Меня прислал Сэм – можно войти?

– Да, конечно, – ответил Стив, отступая с прохода. – Мы вас ждали. – И она вошла в слабо освещенную холодную мастерскую; огляделась, обращая внимание на каждую деталь. Она была похожа на хитрую лису, подумал Стив; ему понравился флер небрежной компетентности, окружавший ее. – У нас квартира наверху, – сказал он ей. – Баки ждет нас там. – Ей не следовало знать, что в самый последний момент Баки умолял его не открывать дверь, что его практически тошнило от волнения.

Но он явно взял себя в руки к моменту, когда Стив в сопровождении юриста поднялся по шаткой лестнице на второй этаж. Баки был в рубашке и галстуке, а ботинки его сияли – он всегда умел продемонстрировать себя в самом респектабельном виде – но лицо его, без сомнения, выдавало скопившееся напряжение, особенно темные круги под глазами.

– Спасибо, что смогли найти время, – сказал он, а Стив подумал, слышит ли адвокат это страдание в его голосе. – Я Баки Барнс.

– Да, – согласилась Берни Розенталь и сделала шаг вперед, пристально рассматривая его, уперев руку в тонкую талию. – Ого. Это и правда вы. По правде говоря, я до конца не верила, что такое возможно; в последнее время так много ложной информации, плюс все еще не поступало официальных заявлений от Щ.И.Т.а или армии…

– Они… написали черновик заявления. – Стив поднял со стола документ и протянул ей. – Прислали нам на согласование.

Берни скинула пальто с плеч и надела очки для чтения, до этого покоящиеся на груди на солидной золото цепочке. Она быстро просмотрела страницу и отложила в сторону. 

– Да, этого мы делать не станем, – сказала она и широко улыбнулась. – С настоящего момента все заявления мы пишем сами. Сержант Барнс… Баки, могу называть вас Баки? А я – Берни. Баки и Берни: непобедимые, – и затем на одном дыхании продолжила: – Баки, во-первых, я хотела бы услышать от вас всю историю, все, что сможете вспомнить. – Она расстегнула портфель и вытащила «соглашение о представительстве» и желтый линованный блокнот. – Можем поработать пару часов, набросать график – как вам такое?

– Ладно, – кивнул Баки. – Конечно.

– Сварить вам кофе? – спросил Стив, пока они выдвигали стулья и рассаживались.  
Берни посмотрела на него и ответила: 

– Стакана воды будет достаточно, спасибо. А потом я бы попросила оставить нас одних.

– Что? – удивился Стив, оборачиваясь.

– Вы можете все при нем говорить, – сказал Баки. – Стив… Он все знает.

– Да, но так дела не делаются, – сказала ему Берни, раскручивая колпачок ручки. – Вы – мой клиент, все, что вы мне расскажете, защищено адвокатской тайной, но между мной и Стивом такой договоренности нет. С юридической точки зрения он – постороннее лицо, и если мы окажется на судебном разбирательстве, его могут вызвать для дачи показаний как свидетеля. Вам нужен собственный советник, – сказала она Стиву. – Могу порекомендовать пару специалистов.

– Постороннее лицо? – переспросил Стив.

Баки откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Послушайте, я все равно ему потом все перескажу.

Берни закрутила колпачок обратно. 

– Я бы настоятельно не советовала вам это делать, – сказала она. – И если вы не последуете моему совету, боюсь, мне будет сложно представлять ваши интересы всеми возможными способами – или даже вообще. Знаю, вы думаете, что ваши со Стивом интересы совпадают – возможно, так оно и есть, – а возможно и нет. – Баки открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Берни вскинула унизанную золотыми кольцами руку и повторила: – Возможно, и нет. Юридически вы, парни, два ничем не связанных человека, и у него нет прав или обязанностей участвовать во всем этом.

Стив быстро положил руку Баки на плечо и сжал; он не хотел, чтобы тот сказал что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. 

– Все в порядке, Бак. Я просто… пойду в зал и немного разомнусь. Ты… расскажи ей все, ладно? Делай, что она скажет.

– Но, Стив, – сказал Баки, ежась.

– Просто расскажи ей все, – повторил Стив. – И делай, что она скажет.

**Глава 10: 17 декабря**

Лишь оборвав цепь, крепящую тяжелый боксерский мешок в «Голди», Стив осознал, что привычка себя сдерживать сегодня не работала. Народ в зале внезапно зааплодировал: мужики вокруг него свистели, улюлюкали и выкрикивали слова одобрения – он не слышал такого с войны – и Стив повернулся к ним, тяжело дыша и смущаясь.

– Эй, Голди, – крикнул кто-то. – Когда починишь чертовы снаряды? – И затем, с новой порцией смеха и выкриков: – Какого хрена мы только взносы платим?

Стив потянулся за полотенцем и вытер лицо, а затем увидел, как Лало поднырнул под веревки и выбрался с ринга, на котором до этого спарринговал. Он посмотрел на порванную цепь: 

– Te lastimaste?! Por poco y te cae esa cosa, te pudo haber volado la cabeza!* Вышибла бы из тебя дух!

– Нет, estoy bien**, – ответил Стив, еще сильнее смущаясь. – Правда. Извините, наверное я… ударил слишком сильно или что-то в этом роде.

Лало закатил глаза. 

– Ну, тебя можно понять, – сказал он.

– Угу. Ну, это продолжается уже с неделю, – признался Стив, вытирая шею полотенцем. – С месяц, – поправился он, а затем, грустно рассмеявшись, добавил: – Всю жизнь, если честно.

Лало покачал головой. 

– Братан, тебе бы пивка или вроде того. Хочешь, приходи попозже – мы будем в гараже. Los muchachos y yo pasando el rato y jugando dominó***. – Он немного помолчал, и добавил по-английски: – Домино. Джина сделает начос. Trae a tu novio****.

– Звучит заманчиво, – честно признался Стив, а Лало, пару раз крепко хлопнув его по плечу, вскарабкался обратно на ринг.

* – Ты цел? Еще немного и эта штука упала бы тебе прямо на голову! (исп.)  
** – Я в порядке. (исп.)  
*** – Тесная мужская компания и немного домино. (исп.)  
**** – Друга тоже приводи. (исп.)

***

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем его телефон завибрировал от сообщения: «ОНА УШЛА», – и он мог возвращаться домой. Теперь было темно уже после обеда, но, к удивлению Стива, весь свет в помещении был выключен – не только в мастерской, но и на лестнице, и – он обнаружил это, поднявшись – в квартире тоже. Он щелкнул выключателем, включая кухонную лампу под металлическим абажуром – и только тогда увидел Баки, все это время сидевшего в темноте на диване. Он смотрел на Стива с выражением, которого тот не видел очень давно – годы, а может, и никогда: ошеломленный, до краев переполненный большим, чем мог в себе удержать.

Баки поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Стиву – эмоции на его лице просто зашкаливали – и, не думая и секунды, Стив качнулся ему навстречу, сокращая расстояние и прижимая к губам пальцы: «нет, нет, шш…». С каким-то отчаянием Баки шире распахнул глаза, двинул губами под мозолистыми пальцами – так что Стив заставил его замолчать единственным известным ему способом: скользнув подушечками по покрытой щетиной щеке, он притянул его в поцелуй, останавливая готовые сорваться слова. Баки протестующе застонал, а затем перехватил инициативу, сгреб Стива за рукав и дернул на себя. Его удивило – всегда удивляло – то, что Баки хотел его. Баки был первым, кто захотел его; захотел тогда, когда никто другой не хотел, когда даже подобную мысль трудно было допустить. Иногда казалось, именно любовь Баки к нему и стала той самой трансформацией, что изменила его жизнь, что благодаря ее силе они оба все еще были живы – и вместе – даже спустя столетие.

На этот раз они добрались до кровати; господи, их собственная кровать, с льняным бельем и теплым шерстяным одеялом. Была очередь Баки толкать на кровать, расстегивать одежду и нежить его плоть руками, губами, мягкими поцелуями и невесомым прикосновением ресниц. Это то, за что он готов был драться, – даже если мир вокруг обратится в прах и пепел, он будет биться до конца. Стив беззвучно выдохнул, доведенный Баки до предела, а затем и за предел; затем тот двинулся вверх, грубо, почти отчаянно целуя его лицо, шею, проходясь губами по заросшей бородой нижней челюсти и оставляя засосы на плечах. Баки касался его всем телом, терся об него, а затем кончил, выдохнув мягкое «ммм» и зарываясь лицом в волосы Стива. Стив прижался еще плотнее и, перекинув ступни через лодыжки Баки, сплел их еще крепче. Так они и лежали, полуголые и распростертые на неразобранной постели.

Через какое-то время он почувствовал, как металлические пальцы переплелись с его, а затем Баки прошептал ему в ухо:

– Она сказала…

– Не говори мне, – напрягаясь прошептал Стив в ответ.

– Это можно. Она сказала, у меня есть права. Она сказала, что я все еще служу в армии США и у меня есть права. – Стиву пришлось быстро отвернуться, потому что горло его сдавило, а глаза намокли от подступивших слез, которые Баки показывать не хотелось. Он лишь сжал металлические пальцы, выжидая, когда снова сможет говорить обычным голосом, а затем сказал: 

– Лало позвал нас к ним в гараж на пиво и начос. Пойду выведу собак, а потом туда. Пойдешь со мной? Побродим подольше, а потом к ним, курить сигареты и играть в домино.

– Отличный план, – ответил Баки.

**Глава 11: 18 декабря**

– Знаешь, а ты мог бы сделать неплохую карьеру в ресторане быстрого питания, – сказала Наташа Баки, только что закончившему готовить огромное количество яичницы с беконом с той непринужденной легкостью, что она наблюдала только в самых лучших забегаловках: он оккупировал три сковородки разом и даже не вспотел. – И как идут дела с Берни Розенталь? – И Баки напрягся, а потом посмотрел на Стива – тот слегка дернул плечами и поднес кружку к губам.

– Хорошо, – рассеянно ответил Баки. – У нас был хороший… мне нельзя про это говорить. – Он вытер руки об джинсы. – Но… думаю, все хорошо. – Он положил нечеловеческих размеров порцию в тарелку Стиву и лишь слегка поменьше – ей, хотя она и махала руками, пытаясь остановить его: кто может съесть за раз четыре яйца и двести граммов бекона?

Она сама налила себе кофе – Баки варил самый вкусный кофе в городе.

– Тони спрашивает, что ты хочешь, чтобы он рассказал Щ.И.Т.у, – продолжила она. – Он обращался с их запросами еще более безответственно, чем обычно, но, кажется, они больше не могут ждать. Вы слышали, сам президент вчера интересовался, как обстоят дела?

– Стараюсь не обращать на новости внимания, – напрягся Стив.

– Он, как мог, уворачивался от расспросов прессы, но время вышло: его обложили, как медведя в берлоге. – Наташа подхватила ломтик бекона и захрустела им. – «Сэр, это правда, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс жив? Господин президент, вы можете подтвердить, что во время войны сержант Барнс был участником программы суперсолдат? Сэр, а правда что Капитанов Америка всегда было больше, чем один?» – Она облизала пальцы. – Конечно, ответов у них нет – они все еще пытаются сообразить, что выдать с наименьшими потерями – так что Эллис просто держал хорошую мину: «Мне хотелось бы надеяться, что любой мужчина и любая женщина, защищающие Соединенные Штаты, немного Капитан Америка…» – и затем куча танцев вокруг необходимости доверять ЦРУ и Щ.И.Т.у, дать им возможность рассекретить необходимую информацию в нужное время и нужном формате – и бла-бла-бла, – как будто им есть что рассекречивать. Но они что-то готовят, – сказала она им. – У них есть начало и конец истории: Джеймс Барнс упал с поезда в 1945, а Зимний Солдат появился на улицах Вашингтона в 2014, плюс они могут разыскать что-то из середины – отследить путь из Альп до России, Золы и ГИДРы…

– Пусть говорят с моим чертовым адвокатом, – прорычал Баки. – У меня есть права.

– У него есть права, – поддержал Стив, глотая и вытирая жирные губы салфеткой. – У меня вот нет, а у него…

– Господи… – пробормотал Баки.

– Да все в порядке, я же постороннее лицо. Юридически незаинтересованное в ситуации.

– Мать моя, – тихо сказал Баки, а потом повернулся к Стиву и голосом, полным сарказма, спросил: – То есть, я не понял, ты что, хочешь на слушание по военным преступлениям, типа как соучастник – или чего? Ты же не знаешь, – обвинил его Баки, и Стив сжал челюсти. – Ты просто ничего не знаешь.

– Я – знаю! – громко сказал Стив и хлопнул ладонью по столу. – И я хотел это, хотел…

– Эй, я тоже хотела – такой столик, – хладнокровно перебила их Наташа, – но вы, придурки, так мне его и не сделали. – Оба они повернулись к ней – и через мгновение все напряжение схлынуло, словно и не было. Все выдохнули, а потом рассмеялись. Стив потер лоб ладонью и застонал.

– Сделаем мы тебе стол, обещаю, – сказал ей Баки, а затем поднялся, чтобы налить себе еще кофе. – Ты – тупой засранец, – мимоходом бросил он Стиву. Стив выразительно посмотрел в ответ. 

Наташа быстро сменила тему: 

– А вы заметили – ваши наблюдатели из Щ.И.Т.а вернулись? – И это привлекло их внимание; оба немедленно к ней обернулись.

– О? – Баки сел обратно с серьезным лицом, явно весь во внимании.

– Ага. – Наташа достала портативный компьютер и показала им экран: за пределами голубого периметра мигали две красные точки. – По сводкам ДЖАРВИСа, вернулись утром, но я бы не стала волноваться. – Она перевела взгляд с одного на другого, а затем лукаво улыбнулась. – В смысле, ставлю на то, что в течение часа объявятся полицейские и турнут их – или ваши соседи порежут им шины.

Они не засмеялись, а лишь сконфуженно уставились на нее. 

– Что? – начал Барнс, и почти одновременно нахмурившийся Стив подхватил: 

– Не понимаю.

– Ваши соседи, – повторила Наташа. – Вы никогда не… Ваши соседи присматривают за вами, ребята. В вашем районе не забалуешь – никто и на тридцать метров не приблизится к вашему… – и не успела она закончить, как экран компьютера засветился и вежливый, механический голос ДЖАРВИСа произнес: 

– Кто-то у вашей двери.

На мгновение все уставились на экран. 

– Кто? – наконец спросил Стив, а ДЖАРВИС, посчитав вопрос приказом, развернул перед ними голограмму, показывая… маленького мальчика, нерешительно стоящего на тротуаре, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Это Антон, – нахмурился Баки. – Сын Дмитрия. Какого черта? – Они резко повскакивали со стульев и ломанулись вниз, через мастерскую, к входной двери.

Баки резко распахнул ее и сказал: 

– Privet, Антон! Чем могу помочь?

Антон нервно протянул бледно-голубой конверт, но когда Баки потянулся за ним – резко отпрянул. 

– Ой, простите… Я должен передать его Стиву. Папа сказал – только Стиву. – И когда Стив вышел вперед, Антон немедленно вручил ему письмо.

– Хочешь войти? – неуверенно спросил мальчика Баки, и Наташа заметила, как внимательно просматривает он улицу на предмет чего-то опасного, необычного или странного.

– Нет, мне пора! – пропищал Антон. – Папа велел передавать привет. – И он припустил по потрескавшемуся тротуару вглубь квартала, к магазину автостекол. Баки наблюдал за ним, пока тот не скрылся в дверях. Затем он окинул улицу взглядом последний раз и захлопнул дверь.

Стив прошел вглубь мастерской и включил рабочую лампу, чтобы прочитать письмо. 

– Почему Дмитрий сам не пришел? – спросил его Баки. – Или хотя бы не позвонил?

– Потому что это не от Дмитрия, – рассеянно ответил Стив, все еще читая. – Это от Нэнси.

Баки выглядел озадаченным. 

– Подожди, от кого?

– Нэнси – наша клиентка, Нэнси Монро. Я же отключил телефон в мастерской, когда мы… – Стив поднял глаза – он выглядел слегка шокированным – и расплывчато пояснил Наташе: – Нэнси живет в большом старом доме на Аргайл. Мы много чего ремонтировали для нее. Она… – он снова перевел взгляд на бледно-голубой конверт с рукописным письмом, а затем сказал Баки: – Она хочет, чтобы мы пришли и встретились с ее внуком.

Баки тут же, не думая, ответил: 

– Ну, скажи ей что это ужасно мило, но мы…

– Он журналист. Декан школы журналистики в Бруклин-колледже.

Наташа длинно присвистнула.

– Вот оно, вернее он – ваш парень, – сказала она Баки. – Парень, у которого в каждой газете по бывшему выпускнику. Парень, который умеет искать информацию.

– Она хочет, чтобы мы с ним поговорили. Он хочет с нами поговорить, – пробормотал Стив.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что надо звонить Берни, – согласился Баки.

– Звони Берни, – сказала Наташа. – Вот прямо сейчас и звони.

**Глава 12: 19 декабря**

– Время подходящее, – рассеянно сказала Берни, роясь в портфеле. – Я готовила материалы, но даже не думала подать их под таким углом. Было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то осветил все это – кто-то уважаемый, – и этот парень выглядит просто как подарок судьбы. А еще было бы неплохо дать ему эксклюзивное интервью – если он готов за это взяться; я думала про телевидение, но…

– Не пойду на телевидение, – тихо пробормотал Баки.

– …но согласна и на газетного репортера – если он профессионал и знает свое дело. – Она посмотрела поверх очков. – Он профи?

– Не знаю, – ответил Стив. – Он внук знакомой женщины; она – друг. Наташа думает… – Он посмотрел на Наташу, которая пожала плечами и махнула ему, «продолжай»: – Наташа думает, что та невероятно позитивная поддержка со стороны газет, которую мы получали в последнее время, – его рук дело.

– Позитивная – это хорошо, – весело сказала Берни. – Беру – позитив нынче на вес золота. – Она приняла бледно-голубой конверт из рук Стива, быстро прочитала письмо и кивнула. – Назначу встречу как можно скорее – прямо в доме бабули. Попрошу вашего парня приехать первым, раньше нас, так что, если за нами будут следить, наблюдателям придется поразмыслить, а с кем это мы встречаемся. – Она заложила письмом Нэнси свой планировщик и с усмешкой добавила: – Не люблю раздавать информацию за просто так. Пусть побегают.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, и затем, неловко остановившись, спросил: – Оставить вас, да?

– Да, пожалуйста, – сказала Берни, и Стив с Наташей вышли.

***

– Пошли к Клинту, – сказала Наташа, когда они спустились по лестнице, – закажем еды, поболтаем, ты же знаешь, он всегда рад тебя видеть.

– Я… спасибо, Наташ, но… – Стив склонил голову, слишком расстроенный даже для того, чтобы должным образом извиниться, и она, вздохнув, развела руки, приглашая в объятие. Он наклонился к ней, потянулся – и она обняла его, поглаживая по плечам. – Прости, – пробормотал Стив, – ты так много всего сделала… без тебя вообще ничего не вышло бы. Вообще не понимаю, почему ты это все делаешь, – сказал он, – чем я это заслужил. Я такой хреновый друг, спроси Баки.

На это она лишь слабо улыбнулась. 

– Это потому что ты – настоящий, Стив. Я столько фальшивок в своей жизни видела. – Она наклонила голову и, горько вздохнув, втянула нижнюю губу и задумчиво пожевала. – Кругом одна подделка. А ты настоящий – на сто процентов, без компромиссов – и мы все это знаем.

– Ага, настоящий идиот, – сказал Стив, потирая бровь. – Настоящий остолоп.

И, – Наташа кивнула и продолжила: – Настоящий упрямый осел, настоящий любитель покомандовать, настоящий самоуверенный баран – и вообще непростой, если уж ты хочешь говорить про…

Губы Стива дрогнули в улыбке: 

– А я думал, мы про меня хорошее говорили.

– Говорили, – ответила Наташа деланно серьезным голосом. – Немного сбилась.

***

В результате Наташа ушла к Клинту, а Стив взял собак и вывел их на длинную прогулку в парк. Было холодно, так что гуляли лишь самые стойкие: собачники и краснолицые бегуны, укутанные в дорогущие беговые прибамбасы. Он глянул на часы и совсем уже собрался спустить собак с поводка, когда в кармане телефон звякнул входящим сообщением: «ЗАКОНЧИЛИ. БЫСТРО ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ». Его сердце слегка подпрыгнуло – как всегда случалось, когда Баки звал его.

Однако все обернулось не так, как он ожидал, – дома все еще была Берни, хотя она уже упаковывала документы. Закончив, она в ожидании откинулась на плотный подлокотник дивана.

– Прости, – сказал Стив, вешая пальто на крючок. – Вернулся так быстро, как смог.

– Все в порядке, – сказала Берни, а затем посмотрела на Баки, сидящего за столом с отсутствующим выражением на лице. – Баки, не возражаешь, если я ему расскажу, о чем мы говорили? – И Баки рассеянно кивнул, а затем добавил: 

– Да, конечно. Скажи ему.

Стив задумался, а не стоит ли и ему присесть, но Берни начала говорить и голос ее звучал нарочито обыденным. 

– Просто чтобы держать тебя в курсе, – начала она, – собираюсь завтра-послезавтра подать кое-какие документы от имени Баки. Мы собираемся судиться с ними, – заявила она, и Стив моргнул и дернул головой в сторону Баки, который никак не отреагировал и вообще делал вид, что совсем ее не слушал, – за льготы, выплаты, за все остальные привилегии, положенные солдатам, побывавшим в плену во время войны, – называя новый пункт, Берни загибала палец на унизанной кольцами руке, – а еще – за почетное признание заслуг сержанта Барнса за годы службы родной стране. Мы также, – и голос Берни изменился, стал осторожным, – дадим официальные показания о том, что сержант Барнс функционировал как Зимний Солдат с 1954 по 2014.

Тут Стив понял, что ему необходимо присесть, и, выдернув из-за стола стул, медленно осел на него.

– Мы собираемся все признать, выделив то, что он помнит – а помнит он не так много, – и закрыть этот вопрос. Думаю, они и сами захотят это сделать, – сказала им Берни. – Потому что правда в том – и вы оба должны это запомнить, – что ваша история не заканчивается в 2014. С тех пор уже пара лет прошла: все, вопрос закрыт, прошедшее время. Для нас же ключевое слово: возвращение. Баки Барнс вернулся.

Баки поднял взгляд и нахмурился. 

– В смысле, вроде как вернулся в чувство после промывания мозгов?

– Конечно, но я даже больше про то, что Штаты возвращают тебя, отбив у ГИДРы, – сказала Берни. – В смысле, я имею в виду буквальное возвращение. В 2014 году сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс из Ревущих Коммандос был возвращен из плена Стивом Роджерсом после сражения у Трискелиона. После этого вы, парни, продолжили обычную жизнь: спокойно жили в Бруклине, работали, когда требовалось – исполняли обязанности Капитана Америки. И это следующая часть истории, – сказала им Берни. – Та часть, что происходит сейчас, настоящая и важная, как ничто другое. – Она начала надевать пальто. – Попробуйте немного отдохнуть, хорошо? – сказала она по дороге к двери. – Выспитесь как следует.

– Конечно, – пробормотал Баки.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив.

**Глава 13: 20 декабря**

– Баки… – Стив осторожно провел рукой по телу Баки, не желая, чтобы тот подумал, что что-то случилось. – Баки, проснись…

Баки мягко, сонно вздохнул, хотя Стив и знал, что, вернувшийся или нет, он все еще был достаточно Зимним Солдатом, чтобы полностью проснуться от звука собственного имени.

– Эт прост в батарее стучит… – Он успокаивающе погладил Стива по руке. – Прост пар.

– Угу, – пробормотал Стив в темноту. – Знаю. Баки, думаю, нам надо пожениться.

И словно Стив и не говорил ничего: Баки не откликнулся, не двинулся и ничего не сказал.

– Ладно, ну вот этот сон действительно странный, – наконец застонал Баки, поэтому Стив сел и включил прикроватную лампу. Баки моргнул и поднял руку, защищая глаза от света.

– Это не сон, я серьезно, – сказал Стив.

Баки уставился на него, подталкивая подушку под голову. 

– Ты просто с ума сошел. Сейчас не время демонстраций.

– Это не демонстрация, а юридическая процедура. Например, если мы поженимся, то, если я не захочу, смогу не давать показания по твоему делу, – возразил Стив, и это заставило Баки застонать и, сев, уставиться на него.

– Хочешь об этом поговорить? – Он закрыл глаза руками. – Давай поговорим. Во-первых, Стив – Стивен – в какой из существующих реальностей возможно, чтобы ты не давал показаний? Да ты и пяти гребаных минут рот закрытым подержать не можешь. Да тебя просто разорвет, если попытаешься не дать показания. Да я скорее поверю, что «Титаник» восстанет из океана, чем в то, что ты сможешь спокойно сидеть, пока мои слушания будут идти. – Стив откинулся на подушки, скрестил руки на груди и втянул щеки – его явно распирало, но контраргументов не было. – И второе, – продолжил Баки, – в какой из существующих реальностей я бы этого не хотел? Ты – мой лучший свидетель. Люди тебя обожают – конечно, просто потому что плохо знают, – но у тебя репутация буквально самого честного человека в мире. Люди поставили твои слова выше слов правительства США. Ты собираешься поведать что-то худшее, чем я уже готов признать: да, я избил Билли Ласалла в пятом классе?

– Он был плохим парнем, – пробормотал Стив.

– Он был тем еще уродом, но что с того? – Баки посмотрел на часы на тумбочке и застонал. – Стииив, четыре утра. И из-за такой ерунды ты разбудил меня в четыре чертовых…

– Все еще хочу это сделать, – упрямо повторил Стив. – Это просто формальность – мы сходим в мэрию, заполним документы, и заберем свидетельство на следующий день. Там двадцатичетырехчасовой период ожидания.

– Что, никакого теста на сифилис? – парировал Баки.

– Да, его убрали, – ответил Стив.

– Ну хоть что-то. Ладно, давай так. – Баки явно собирался с силами, чтобы попробовать еще раз. – Ты все равно не сможешь присутствовать на встречах с адвокатом. Не важно, женаты мы или ты моя мать. Еще чье-то присутствие, не клиента, нарушает это… адвокатскую тайну, вот, между клиентом и адвокатом. С другой стороны, – со вздохом добавил Баки, – да, у нас будут собственные привилегии, и если мы не захотим, мы не обязаны повторять весь этот бред перед богом и людьми. Вот это, – сказал Баки, помахав рукой между ними, – то, что называется «разговор под одеялом» и в суде за доказательство не принимается.

– Все еще хочу это сделать, – сказал Стив.

– Мне не идет белый.

– Как будто ты его наденешь.

Баки издал длинный, прерывистый выдох, затем покрутил головой влево и вправо, словно собираясь с мыслями. 

– Ладно, – наконец сказал он. – Вот еще: когда тебя достали из-подо льда, тебе сделали новые документы, но я-то по-прежнему призрак – меня просто нет.

– Конечно есть, – ответил Стив, – вот он ты, сидишь прямо передо мной, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – и он вскинул руку, прежде чем Баки успел ему возразить, – и, что более важно, ты даже не был официально признан погибшим, лишь пропавшим без вести. Где-то есть твое свидетельство о рождении, о крещении, в конце концов, – можем получить копию по дороге в город, в Церкви Святой Анны.

И судя по выражению лица, Баки махнул рукой и теперь откровенно забавлялся. 

– Ты хочешь, чтоб я заявился в мэрию со свидетельством о рождении от 1917…

– Ну, они как минимум не посчитают, что я собрался заключить союз с кем-то намного младше, – ответил Стив, а Баки громко рассмеялся и сказал: 

– Знаешь что – ладно. Хорошо. Сдаюсь. Давай это сделаем. Прямо с утра.

– Отлично! – сказал Стив и потянулся выключить свет. – Рад, что смогли договориться. – И они устроились обратно, в уютной темноте, натянув одеяло по самую шею.

***

– Это просто бумажки.

– Знаю, – ответил Стив.

***

– Я не должен был подталкивать тебя к Пегги тогда. Знал, что нам суждено быть вместе. Просто это знал.

– Угу, – сказал Стив.

– Так что это было неправильно, но вроде как ложь во благо, – тихо сказал Баки, – вроде как те француженки, что умоляли нас забрать их детей и вывезти из страны. Готовы были отдать – лишь бы спасти; хотели для них самого лучшего. Я тоже хотел тебе кого-то получше, чем я.

– Знаю, – ответил Стив в темноту. В батарее снова стучало.

***

– Дело в том, Бак, что это просто невыносимо. То, что я никто тебе…

– Стив… ты не…

– Не брат. Даже больше не твой командир. Если собираемся жить по законам – давай жить по законам. Так что да, это бумажки – но они нужны мне. Почему бы и нет?

– Нужны – будут. Но, Господи, Стив, ты и так – все. Идиот. Ты все для меня; вся моя жизнь, и весь чертов мир уже знает об этом.

**Глава 14: 21 декабря**

– Говорю тебе, там были статуи три метра высокой. Бронзовые статуи.

– Ага, я их видел. – Стив изучал содержимое платяного шкафа, не в состоянии выбрать рубашку.

– Десятиметровая фреска в Вашингтоне. Диорама во всю стену, как мы штурмовали гору в Кливленде…

– Не помню, чтоб мы штурмовали горы в Кливленде. Мне казалось, мы в основном сражались за границей.

Баки его проигнорировал. 

– После хеликарриеров я проехался по всем этим местам, – сказал он Стиву, – и расстановка всегда одна и та же. Я, типа, вечно за твоим правым плечом. Приклеился, как попугай.

– Попугай с ружьем, – согласился Стив, выбрав наконец строгую белую рубашку, потому что, ну, белая строгая рубашка и в пир, и в мир хороша. – Большим ружьем. У тебя всегда было самое большое ружье из всех нас. – Он встряхнул рубашку, задумавшись о глажке. – Похоже, кто-то что-то знал.

– Я лишь про то, что мы же всегда были на виду, – сказал Баки, скрещивая руки на груди. – То, что мы в конце концов связались друг с другом, не должно удивлять людей, как, обнаружь они, что Граучо Маркс дружил с Т.С. Элиотом. Да почти на каждой картине я на полпути к твоей заднице.

– Угу, с доведением до конца у тебя всегда были проблемы, – парировал Стив. – Давай, одевайся.

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но зазвонил телефон, и он, посмотрев на Стива, подхватил аппарат с тумбочки. 

– Привет, Берни, – сказал он, а затем замолчал, слушая. – В два, – повторил он, встречаясь глазами со Стивом. – У Нэнси, – снова повторил он для Стива и тот кивнул – до двух они должны закончить. Но Баки, посмотрев на металлический будильник на столе, продолжил разговор: – Да, время подходит, но если мы немного опоздаем, просто подождите нас – мы собираемся в город, чтобы… – Баки замолчал и потер лоб рукой, словно сам не веря в то, что собирается сказать. – Берни, мы собираемся подать заявление на регистрацию брака. – Стив застыл как вкопанный, а Баки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Да, именно это я и сказал, – ответил Баки, а Стив затаил дыхание.

– Да, мэрия… на самом деле, наверное даже канцелярия при мэрии. Да, где-то в центре. Уорт стрит. – Баки почесал затылок, растрепав волосы.

– Да, могу подождать, – сказал Баки. Некоторое время он стоял, прислушиваясь к звукам в трубке, затем нахмурился и протянул телефон Стиву: – Знаешь эту чертову песню? Она меня с ума сводит.

Стив взял телефон, приложил к уху и прислушался. 

– О, это… это же… – Он зажмурился – название крутилось на кончике языка. И затем он вспомнил его: – «Не будь такой». Это Бенни Гудмен.

– Точно, это оно, – с облегчением сказал Баки и взял трубку обратно.

***

Стив позавтракал тарелкой кукурузных хлопьев, решив оставаться спокойным и нормальным, когда из спальни показался Баки в шерстяных брюках и простом свитере, при этом выглядя бесконечно круче, чем он сам когда-либо смог бы. Стив прищурился и попытался понять, как тому такое удалось. Все дело в обуви, решил он. Чертовы узконосые броги.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, наливая себе кофе и пробуя его. – Я готов, пошли.

Стив не верил своим ушам. 

– Она дала нам добро?

– Думаю, мы устроили ей небольшой сердечный приступ, – ответил Баки, – и она четыре раза заставляла меня подождать на линии, но да, в конце концов сказала, что все в порядке. Говорит только, мы должны быть готовы, что все быстро окажется в прессе… – Стив кивнул, – …но в то же время, может, и нет, потому что это же Нью-Йорк, тут все уже все видели. Ну, почти всё, – добавил Баки, закатывая глаза. – Мы, наверное, все же что-то новенькое. Но – пошли уже, – сказал он, глянув на часы. – Нам потом еще к Нэнси ехать.

– Я давно готов, – сказал, поднимаясь, Стив. – Поехали.

***

Канцелярия Нью-Йоркской мэрии была оборудована так же, как и залы ожидания в банках. Сначала нужно было взять номер, что они и сделали, а потом просто ждать – что они так же проделали, устроившись на стульях и рассматривая окружающих. Было около двадцати с чем-то невест, сжимающих руки бойфрендов, и лесби-пара среднего возраста, заполняющая формы, пытаясь уследить за парочкой бесящихся детей. Была шикарная японская пара с гостями, все словно сошедшие с обложки модного журнала.

– А-261! – выкрикнул кто-то и, переглянувшись, они пожали плечами и отправились к окошку, над которым светился их номер. – Здрасте, – поздоровалась сотрудница, дружелюбного вида дама с тщательно уложенными в прическу косами, а затем сквозь узкую прорезь внизу толстого стекла протянула им документы для заполнения. Стив посмотрел на них, удивляясь, как мало требовалось информации: их имена и адреса, место работы, имена родителей и место рождения. Оба они ранее в браке не состояли. И все; единственными привлекающими внимание строчками были даты их рождения. Десятое марта тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого. Четвертое июля тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого.

– Спасибо, – сказала дама, принимая заполненные формы. Они внимательно наблюдали за ней, пытаясь расслабиться, пока она сверяла информацию с их свидетельствами о рождении. Дойдя до дат, она прищурилась – и подняла голову. – Стив Роджерс? – спросила она, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его сквозь толстое стекло. – Тот самый Стив Роджерс?

– Да, мэм, – сказал Стив. – Так точно.

– Ну-ну, – ответила на это она и перевела взгляд на Баки. – А вы – тот самый Баки Барнс?

– Да, мэм, – сказал Баки.

– Ух ты, вот это прям круто, – сказала дама, а затем шлепнула квадратной печатью по заполненной форме. – С вас тридцать пять долларов, джентльмены, – добавила она, а затем, получив деньги, передала им свидетельство. – Вам нужно подождать двадцать четыре часа, – напомнила она, – и эта форма действительна следующие шестьдесят дней.

– Отлично, – сказал Стив, выпрямляясь. – Спасибо, мэм, большое спасибо.

Они вышли из мэрии в суету Нижнего Манхэттена. До Рождества оставалось всего ничего и город казался более сумасшедшим, чем обычно. Люди проносились мимо них, спеша по своим делам, абсолютно их не замечая. 

– Нью-Йорк, – недоверчиво проговорил Баки. – Просто нужно это любить.

**Глава 15: 22 декабря**

– Дорогой мой, мои глаза уже не так хороши, как раньше, но я же не слепая, – Нэнси поставила чайник на стол рядом с тарелкой печенья. – Мне удалили катаракту и подкорректировали минусы, к тому же я наблюдала вас каждую неделю в кинохронике годами, огромного, как медведь; хотя в жизни вы даже крупнее. А ваши манеры, – добавила она, – ни у кого моложе восьмидесяти больше нет таких манер. И вы помните Кэй Френсис, – закончила она. – Это и стало последним гвоздем, Стив – в наши дни никто не помнит Кэй Френсис.

– А кем она была? – с любопытством спросил Пол Монро, незаметно протягивая руку, чтобы стащить печенье; он был лет сорока с небольшим, с сединой, но все еще в отличной форме и с веселым, молодым выражением на лице. Стив даже слегка расстроился, обнаружив, что внук Нэнси старше его и Баки на пятнадцать лет. – Я даже имени ее никогда не слышал.

– О, она была звездой кино, – пояснил ему Стив. – Когда мы были детьми, она была самой известной кинозвездой в мире. Каждую неделю на обложке каждого журнала.

– А ее наряды, – сказала Нэнси. – Платья, которые она носила, ох, когда я была маленькой девочкой, они просто потрясли мое воображение. Шелковые вечерние туалеты, пальто с огромным воротником из белоснежной лисицы. Нити жемчуга, струящиеся до пола. – Нэнси сделала глубокий вдох, а затем спросила у Берни Розенталь: – Вы будете чай или что-то покрепче? У меня очень хороший выбор вин и где-то в баре есть бутылочка виски.

– К сожалению, мне потом еще работать, – ответила Берни, – лучше сохранить ясность рассудка. – И Нэнси перевела вопросительный взгляд на Баки, который вежливо ей улыбнулся, затем, явно что-то надумав, сказал: 

– Если вы предлагаете, Нэнси, я бы выпил что-нибудь покрепче.

Берни удивленно улыбнулась. 

– Хм... Я вроде где-то читала, что сыворотка делает вас, парни, невосприимчивыми к алкоголю. В смысле, технически это же яд, да? Хотя, не спорю, приятно иногда немного опьянеть.

– Стив невосприимчив, – ответил Баки. – У меня сыворотка из второй партии, с ней можно набраться, – это был его стандартный ответ на вопросы о выпивке, но сейчас он облизал губы и продолжил дрогнувшим голосом: – Потому что, понимаете, им нужно было чем-то грузить меня, держать под контролем. Вырубить, загрузить, заткнуть. Поэтому моя сыворотка не устойчива к химикатам. За эти годы они все попробовали: морфин, героин, скополамин, атропин, декседрин, мефентермин и еще кучу экспериментальных… – он замолчал, обнаружив, что в комнате стоит мертвая тишина. Пол Монро тихо подхватил карандаш и делал заметки в стенографическом блокноте. – В любом случае, хорошая новость в том, что я все еще могу насладиться бокалом виски. С капелькой воды. – Так они и перешли к делам.

***

Стив сидел, баюкая в ладонях чашку остывшего чая, пока Пол Монро вежливо задавал Баки вопрос за вопросом. Периодически Берни клала руку Баки на плечо, тихо, но настойчиво говоря:

– На это не отвечай.

Стив понял правила игры: Баки собирался признать все, что помнил сам, но говорил обо всем только в прошедшем времени. Служил на войне. Был захвачен и вынужден сражаться: сначала для русских, потом для ГИДРы. Был освобожден из ГИДРы в 2014. Вернулся к службе на благо родины, приняв щит Капитана Америки.

– А остальные Мстители знают? – настойчиво спросил Пол Монро.

– Конечно, знают, – подтвердил Баки. – Старк, Романофф, Бартон – с ними я чаще всего работаю. Сэм Уилсон. Иногда – доктор Беннер. Редко – Тор.

– Почему вы это сделали? – спросил Пол Монро. – Взяли щит?

– Правда не знаю, – ответил Баки. – Стиву нужен был перерыв. А у меня была сыворотка – в смысле, я знал, что справлюсь. И тогда казалось, что это как раз что-то правильное. А когда случается что-то ужасное… – он посмотрел на Стива, который просто сидел, пытаясь держать лицо, – …ничего не делать очень сложно. Мы постоянно сталкивались с этой проблемой, Стив и я. – Стив медленно кивнул и отвернулся.

Пол Монро тихо рассмеялся и закрыл блокнот. 

– Это… не та проблема, что беспокоит большинство людей, сержант Барнс. – Он улыбнулся Баки, а потом посмотрел на Стива. – Это целая история, – сказал он. – По правде говоря, когда бабуля мне позвонила и сказала что да, вы и правда живы и что она знает вас обоих, я подумал… – Он покачал головой, скорее всего не желая продолжать эту мысль.

– Альцгеймер? – весело спросила Нэнси. – Острая деменция?

– Что-то вроде того, – признался он, а затем повернулся к Берни и спросил ее: – Ну а вы бы что подумали? Ваша бабуля нанимает Капитана Америку и Баки Барнса снять ставни с окон и заменить их на жалюзи.

– Но так и было, – пробормотал Стив.

– Да, – подтвердила Нэнси.

– Я бы отвезла старушку прямиком в ближайшую больницу, – поддержала его Берни.  
– Но в нашем случае… все случившееся и оказалось правдой.

– Да, и я быстро это раскопал, – ответил Пол. – И когда бабуля сказала… хм. – Он посмотрел на них обоих. – Бабуля сказала, что, по ее мнению, вы просто хотите, чтобы вас оставили в покое. Как и сотни других людей, защищавших свою страну на войне, а потом вернувшихся домой, вы просто хотите свой шанс на нормальную жизнь. Она сказала, что вы, парни, хорошие соседи и заслуживаете права просто жить, и что Щ.И.Т. и ЦРУ, возможно, пытаются это право у вас отобрать. – Он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки. – О такой ситуации идет речь?

Стив заметил, что Баки не может выдавить и слова, и ответил сам. 

– Скорее о ее размерах.

– Ну, давайте посмотрим, что тут можно сделать. – Пол Монро открыл блокнот и, почесав шею, задумчиво произнес, сверяясь с записями: – Сейчас подходящее время для такой истории, Рождество. Людям нравятся истории про простые радости жизни, и никто не хочет зацикливаться на неприятных вещах вроде войны, убийств, пыток военнопленных. Мы сосредоточимся на хорошем. Воссоединение лучших друзей! Война, наконец, закончилась! Герои получили по заслугам! Что-то такое, что даст хороший отклик, но при этом без слишком личных деталей – потому что если вы, парни, обнаружите папарацци на вашем крыльце, вы проиграете, даже если выиграете.

– Точно, – согласилась Берни, а затем ткнула Стив локтем в бок. – Расскажете ему про случившееся? Ну, то _случившееся_? – она выразительно глянула на него, комично распахнув глаза. – Утреннее, ваша с Баки небольшая поездка…

– Нет, – ответил Стив.

– Нет, – сказал Баки.

– Ладно, ну… ладно, – сказала Берни, а затем, спустив очки на кончик носа, потерла глаза. – Хорошо.

**Глава 16: 23 декабря**

**Наташа**

Телефон звонил и звонил, так что Баки был вынужден открыть глаза и, отпихнув в сторону Стива, схватить трубку. Кто, черт возьми, мог звонить в …уже семь тридцать утра? Звонила Наташа, и Баки принял входящий вызов. 

– Привет, что-то случилось?

– Прости, я что, разбудила тебя? – спросила она. – Думала, ты уже поднялся. На самом деле, вы двое – единственные, кто уже встает в это время, из всех моих знакомых.

– Мы встали, – сказал Баки, и почти не соврал: Стив, помятый и сонный, открыл один глаз и поднялся на локте. 

– Что там? – спросил он.

– Я снаружи, – сказала Наташа. – Купила бубликов. – Баки посмотрел на Стива и повторил ему: «Она внизу и с бубликами». Между ними состоялся быстрый безмолвный разговор: Стив вскинул брови, Баки кивнул и пожал плечами, после чего Стив вздохнул и рухнул обратно на подушки, прикрывая глаза рукой. Время для гостей было не самым подходящим, но Наташа не была гостем, и они оба это знали. – Минуту, – сказал Баки в трубку, – спускаюсь, – и нажал отбой.

– Просто держи язык за зубами, – сказал Баки, выбираясь из постели. – Мы ей скажем, что нам надо на работу. Все будет нормально.

– Ну конечно, – ответил Стив, – потому что я непревзойденный лжец, а Наташа слегка туповата. – Он сгреб подушку Баки и накрыл ей свое лицо. Баки тяжело вздохнул: любой план, предполагающий держащего язык за зубами Стива, заранее обречен на провал, но попытаться стоило.

Наташа ждала его снаружи, в темном кожаном плаще и с пакетом бубликов. Она выглядела странно измученной. 

– Черт, я все-таки вас разбудила, – сказала она, и это не было вопросом. – Прости, я правда думала…

– Нет, это даже хорошо, что ты нас разбудила, – махнул рукой Баки. – Мы проспали, а нам еще кое-что по работе сегодня нужно сделать.

Она замерла, а затем внимательно на него посмотрела. 

– Работа так близко к Рождеству?

Он ответил без раздумий. 

– Да, небольшая, – сказал он. – Один парень попросил камин посмотреть, хочет убедиться, что тот достойно переживет праздники. – И Наташа, похоже, согласилась, что это разумное объяснение.

В это время Стив, в целях поддержания легенды, надевал рабочую одежду: штаны из грубой ткани и рубашку с длинными рукавами. 

– Привет, Наташа, – сказал он, закончив и собираясь сварить кофе. – Спасибо, что разбудила нас. На нас тут работенка свалилась…

– Угу, – протянула она, расстегивая плащ. – Камин. – Но поддержание легенды разом стало неважным, когда они заметили, что под плащом у нее костюм Черной Вдовы со всеми прибамбасами.

Стив с грохотом опустил кофейник. 

– Наташа… – начал он голосом, напряженным от беспокойства, – ты же с операции, ты даже не спала… – Но Наташа лишь улыбнулась и сказала: 

– Все в порядке. На самом деле даже лучше – Щ.И.Т. позвал меня поработать. Ничего особо опасного, но им нужен кто-то, кто разбирается. И они не могут долго злиться на нас, мальчики, – криво усмехнулась она, – потому что мы нужны им. В этом безумном мире мы всегда будем им нужны. Сделаешь мне кофе? Я слишком взвинчена, чтобы спать. – Стив вернулся к кофейнику, а Наташа рухнула в кресло, устраивая ноги на подлокотник. – Хочу послушать про вашу встречу с репортером. Был ли он тем парнем? Как все прошло?

– Да, он был тем парнем и все прошло хорошо, – ответил Баки, устраиваясь на подлокотнике дивана. – Собирается написать обо мне статью, где о Зимнем Солдате будет вскользь, где-нибудь в третьем абзаце. Он собирается упомянуть тот факт, что я был массовым убийцей, между детсадовской любовью к пончикам с вареньем и тем, что я почувствовал, когда «Кабс» наконец выиграли место в Лиге Чемпионов.

Наташа какое-то время рассматривала его, а затем повернулась к Стиву.

– Вот поэтому людям и не позволяется защищать себя самим.

– Заметано, – сказал Стив.

– Мы вообще-то так больше не говорим, – сказала ему Наташа.

– Понял, – ответил Стив, снимая с плиты шипящий кофейник и выкладывая на стол бублики, сливочный сыр и масло.

– Расскажи про операцию, куда они там тебя отправляли? – нахмурившись, попросил Баки. – Стоило ли оно того, чтоб они засунули гордость куда подальше и позвали тебя?

– Да ерунда была: я кое-куда вломилась, кое-что взорвала, обставив все, будто это случайность. – Она пожала плечами. – Думаю, они решили, что я не буду выглядеть подозрительно. В любом случае все будет в газетах.

– Кофе готов, – сказал Стив, а затем, пристально глядя на Баки, добавил: – Нам нужно быстро поесть, потому что потом еще добираться… – он помахал рукой в воздухе. – Ну, ты знаешь, до места, – и как раз в этот момент телефон Баки снова зазвонил.

**Берни**

– Эти штуки – просто проклятие настоящего времени, – заявил Баки, нажимая на прием и поднося трубку к уху. – Привет, Берни, – сказал он, а затем: – О? – И затем, встретившись глазами со Стивом, добавил: – Когда? – Стив внутренне застонал и приготовился к худшему. – Ладно, – наконец сказал Баки. – Подождешь минутку? – и он повернулся к Стиву. – Берни хочет подъехать и подвезти пару документов на подпись. Хочет подать их сегодня, но суд сегодня закрывается рано, из-за праздников, так что…

– Угу. Знаю, – раздраженно ответил Стив, а потом вздохнул и добавил: – Конечно, скажи ей, пусть подъезжает; у нас есть кофе и бублики.

Баки дождался, пока Наташа выйдет в ванную помыть руки, и мягко сказал Стиву: 

– Ты же знаешь, нам не обязательно ехать туда сегодня.

– Знаю, – ответил Стив. – Но вот только завтра Рождество, а потом праздничная неделя до самого Нового года… – Тут дверь ванной открылась и Баки перебил его, подхватывая фразу, пожимая плечами, пока Наташа подходила к столу: 

– …и мы потеряем эту работу как нечего делать. Так что мы должны, кровь из носа, закончить ее сегодня. Берни обещала, что это не займет много времени. Просто пара подписей.

Берни Розенталь появилась через сорок минут, задыхающаяся и нагруженная пакетами. 

– Простите, простите, – сказала она, – движение просто ужасное, господи, да я бы ни за что не сунулась в такое время в Бруклин, если бы не чертовы бумажки, которые должны быть заполнены и поданы правильно, чтобы хотя бы половина ушла в работу после обеда. Не займу больше пяти минут, клянусь, и потом весь день в вашем распоряжении. – Она сдвинула посуду на столе, жестом показала Баки сесть рядом с ней, и начала доставать из пакетов стопки документов. Аккуратные зеленые стикеры-стрелки помечали каждое место для подписи.

Баки пару минут пялился на стопки, внутренне содрогаясь. Затем он открутил колпачок ручки, которую она ему передала, и начал снова и снова выписывать собственное имя, все тем же красивым почерком, что приобрел в классе правописания миссис Маклафлин в тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятом году.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, подписывал он. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

– Отлично, – сказала Берни, собирая документы, как только он подписал у последней зеленой стрелки. – Мы закончили: наслаждайтесь праздниками и постарайтесь ни о чем сильно не беспокоиться. На юридическом фронте теперь будет тихо до самого Нового года, а если что-то и выплывет на публику – ну, у вас есть мой номер; звоните и мы разберемся, что делать. – Она рассмеялась и, сложив документы, засунула руки в рукава пальто и обмотала шею шарфом. Затем она остановилась и сказала: – О, совсем забыла, – и вытащила из одного из пакетов бархатистую бутылку шампанского. – Мои поздравления, mazel tov*, удачи и все такое, – сказала она и потянулась, целуя сначала одного, а потом другого. – Так, теперь я побежала в суд и свяжусь с вами позднее. – И Баки поднялся, пока Стив провожал ее к двери.

Обернувшись, они увидели, как Наташа смотрит на них.

– Я убью вас, – сказала она.

На мгновение Баки стало нехорошо, и он вдвойне был удивлен, когда внезапно Стив ринулся в атаку с неожиданным пылом и самоуверенностью.

– Нет, не убьешь, – сказал он. – Потому что это не что-то такое, понятно? Это не… – повторил он, когда Наташа уставилась на него и открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, – что-то такое. Я абсолютно серьезен, Наташ; мы не такие парни. Это лишь изменение юридического статуса, на который мы имеем право, если захотим, – и так уж вышло, что я захотел. Но мы – Баки и я – не то, что может изменить кусок бумаги… – И вот тогда Баки заметил первые проблески сомнения в глазах Наташи, потому что Стив был никудышным вруном, но правду он говорил, как никто другой. – То, через что мы прошли. То, что мы есть друг для друга. Никто не может дать – или забрать – у нас этого. Это вообще только наше, только для нас.

– Ладно, ладно, я поняла, – сказала Наташа, отступая назад. – Для вас в этом ничего такого.

– Ничего такого, – согласился Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Хотя тебе бы не помешало надеть костюм.

– Надену я костюм, надену, – сказал Стив и закатил глаза.

* Mazel tov – пожелание счастья (евр.)

**Ангел**

Канцелярия мэрии выглядела точно так же, как и за день до того, когда они получали лицензию, – вот только люди были другие; словно смотришь ту же пьесу, но с другими актерами. Было даже более многолюдно, чем они ожидали, потому что регистрация шла по принципу «кто первый пришел – тот и успел», а это была последняя пятница перед Рождеством и неделей праздничных выходных, когда все административные учреждения не работают. Они снова взяли номер, и Стив успел поволноваться из-за большого числа ожидающих перед ними – пока кто-то не сказал ему, что раз дали номер, то по-любому вас сегодня распишут.

Наконец кто-то выкрикнул их номер и они направились к указанной двери; внутри была маленькая оформленная в спокойных тонах комната с небольшим возвышением и одинокой картиной над ним, ужасной, с точки зрения Стива, – просто мазки краски безо всякой идеи. Встретивший их там мужчина внимательно читал документы. 

– Стивен Роджерс? – спросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа: – Джеймс Барнс? – И только тогда остановился и посмотрел на них: – И ваш свидетель? Где ваш свидетель?

– Свидетель? – переспросил Стив.

– Да, вам нужен свидетель, – подтвердил он, а затем вздохнул и помахал рукой. – Да просто позовите кого-нибудь из коридора. – Баки вышел и через мгновение вернулся с симпатичной девушкой в красном сари. 

– Присцилла Сингх, – представилась она, когда распорядитель спросил ее имя.

– Вот теперь Наташа точно нас убьет, – тихо сказал Баки Стиву, но мужчина уже махал им, подзывая ближе.

– Меня зовут Ангел Рамирес, – сказал он, – и для меня огромная честь и удовольствие скрепить ваш союз именем штата Нью-Йорк. Начнем? Стив и Джеймс, готовы ли…

– Баки, – перебил его Баки. – Мое имя – Баки.

– Баки, хорошо. Стив и Баки, готовы ли… – и тут Рамирес посмотрел в форму, а затем поднял глаза на Баки, а затем снова глянул на лист. – Вы Баки Барнс?

– Угу, – подтвердил Баки.

И мужчина посмотрел на Стива. 

– А вы, значит…

– Да.

– Ого. Ну, это очень круто, – сказал Ангел Рамирес, и начал сначала. – Стив и Баки, вы пришли сюда, чтобы добровольно и без принуждений вступить в брак?

– Угу, – сказал Баки.

– Да, – ответил Стив.

– Баки, берешь ли ты Стива в законные партнеры до конца дней твоих? Обещаешь беречь, любить и защищать его, в болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности, что бы ни случилось, и быть верным, покуда смерть не разлучит вас? – И Стив увидел, как удивил Баки этот вопрос, словно и не было между ними списка подобных вещей длиной в тысячи километров и продолжительностью в года.

– Да, – наконец ответил Баки, и Ангел Рамирес адресовал вопрос Стиву.

– Да, беру, – ответил Стив, думая о «до смерти» и да, о еще приличном отрезке жизни после.

– Отлично, – сказал Ангел Рамирес. – Ваши кольца? – И, конечно, колец у них не было. Однако, задумавшись на секунду, Стив вытащил из-под рубашки армейский жетон, снял его и надел цепочку на шею Баки. Тот закатил глаза, словно говоря «ну ты и дурак», но на щеках его выступил румянец, и Стив подумал, что втайне тот остался доволен.

– Хорошо, просто отлично. Властью, данной мне штатом Нью-Йорк, объявляю вас законными супругами, – сказал Ангел. – Теперь, если хотите, можете поцеловаться. – Почему-то Стив этого не ожидал, он повернулся к Баки, чувствуя себя смущенным и немного потрясенным. Они никогда не целовались на глазах других людей, совсем незнакомых – только перед Наташей.

Точно такие же эмоции отражались и на лице Баки. 

– Не бей меня! – предупредил Баки, а Стив рассмеялся. 

– Я бы не стал, – запротестовал он, а затем наклонился, неловко и нежно целуя Баки прямо в губы. 

– Ура! Поздравляю! – сказала Присцилла Сингх, а затем все они расписались в свидетельстве о браке. Они пожали Ангелу Рамиресу руку. Все вместе заняло около четырех минут. Когда все закончилось, они вышли на улицу через заднюю дверь.

– Ну вот, теперь я в этой кабале с тобой на целую вечность, – сказал Баки, но лицо его светилось каким-то новым, ярким и радостным светом. Стив тоже это чувствовал: что-то бежало по венам, бурлило в нем, что-то неожиданное и не имевшее никакого отношения к адреналину, а потом до него дошло – это была радость.

Стив сунул руки в карманы и, пожав плечами, ухмыльнулся: 

– Хочешь чизкейк или что-нибудь типа?

– Угу, – улыбнулся Баки в ответ. – Хочу. Чизкейк это то что надо.

**Глава 17: 24 декабря**

Они отправились – идея была Баки – в «Ян», ресторан, все еще выглядящий так же, как и во времена их детства: круглые столики с креслами из красного кожзама, навороченный хромированный фонтан для газировки и витрина с мороженым. Они взяли кофе и чизкейк, а затем, по наитию, еще и гигантскую вазочку с пломбиром, украшенным фруктами и сладостями, и две длинные серебряные ложки.

Вначале они устроились по разные стороны круглого стола, но, пока ели мороженое, Стив все придвигался и придвигался поближе, а Баки не хотелось ни исправлять ситуацию, ни даже ее комментировать, в конце концов, отдельный столик обеспечивал достаточно личного пространства, чтоб позволить себе немного больше обычного. Он потянулся и погладил Стива по волосам, скользнул в них пальцами, взъерошил так, чтоб под темным увидеть золото корней. Пряди были такими мягкими – и знакомыми – под его пальцами, что время словно раздвинулось, соединяя их – Стива, мелкого, бледного малыша, продающего газеты, и его самого, в порванных штанах и со сбитыми костяшками, – с теми, кто они сейчас. Баки сказал: 

– Тебе надо отрастить свой цвет. Мы больше не прячемся, – он погладил кожу головы Стива большим пальцем, чувствуя, как тот плавится в его руках, ощущая его желание, словно это было что-то живое. Во рту моментально пересохло. – И побриться, – выразительно добавил он. – Хочу видеть твою глупую рожу.

– Хорошо, Бак, – тихо сказал Стив и… телефон Баки снова зазвонил и момент был испорчен.

– Да твою же бабушку, – выругался Баки. – Все, я решил: никаких новомодных девайсов до Нового года. Меня не волнуют ни гигантские летучие мыши на Бруклинском мосту, ни светящиеся лизуны на Гудзоне. Пусть все валят лесом.

– Нравится мне твой рождественский настрой, – сказал Стив, отправляя в рот полную ложку мороженого с кусочками банана.

Звонил Лало, и Баки слушал его вполуха, больше наблюдая, как Стив ест мороженое, заводясь от того, как тот облизывает серебряную ложку. 

– Так, подожди минуту, – наконец сказал Баки и объяснил Стиву: – Им нужно еще немного помочь с украшением в Невинных Младенцах.

– Так они разве не закончили? – нахмурившись, спросил Стив. – Лапник развесили еще неделю назад…

– Угу, не знаю – что-то там еще специальное для полуночной службы, – и между ними состоялась очередная безмолвная беседа: «Не хочу», – «Я тоже не хочу, но…», – «Да понятно все», – так что Стив вздохнул: 

– Да, скажи им, что мы придем. Только заглянем домой и переоденемся.

– Точно, хорошо, – Баки передал его слова Лало и повесил трубку. – И почему эти парни вечно звонят мне? – проворчал он, убирая телефон в карман пиджака. – Тебе никто не звонит. – Стив, слизав сливки из уголка рта, ответил: 

– Потому что ты добропорядочный парень и хороший сосед, Бак, точно такой же, каким был твой отец. – И Баки, засмущавшись, быстро заморгал, словно ему в глаз соринка попала. – А вот я проблемная безотцовщина и никогда не добьюсь ничего хорошего в этой жизни.

– О, точно, и как я мог про это забыть, – сказал Баки, поднимая руку, чтобы попросить счет.

***

– Боже, и правда почти Рождество, – сказал Баки, когда они зашли домой переодеться. – А у нас ничего нет… Хочешь, остановимся где-нибудь на обратной дороге и купим елку?

Стив, аккуратно развешивающий костюмные брюки, попытался скрыть улыбку: 

– Ой, ну я не знаю, Бак, – сказал он, – давай в этом году не будем отмечать Рождество…

– О, заткнись, просто заткнись, Господи боже мой, ни слова больше.

***

Времени переодевание заняло совсем немного и вскоре они были готовы выходить.

– Давай, пошли уже, – торопил Баки Стива. – Раньше начнем, раньше закончим и… – Он удивился, когда Стив прижал его к двери и поцеловал, обняв лицо ладонями, практически взасос.

– Всегда хотел тебя себе, – прошептал Стив ему в губы: они стояли, лбом ко лбу, нос к носу. – Обвини меня в легкомысленности, но ты был такой красивый. Мог получить кого угодно – и я это знал. Ты думаешь, что мы – это все твоя идея, но это не так. – Улыбка Стива стала слегка хищной. – Так что не спорь со мной, Барнс, – предупредил он, – потому что в конце концов я всегда получаю, что хочу.

– Ты мой талисман, – сказал, сглатывая, Баки. – Все лучшее, что я когда-либо получил в этой жизни.

Стив снова поцеловал его, бормоча: 

– Это долговая расписка. – Но обязательство, похоже, работало в обе стороны.

***

Когда они добрались до Невинных Младенцев, было уже темно. Церковь светилась огнями и утопала в драпировке из ельника. Внутри помещение было убрано еще более роскошно – падубом, лентами и свечами.

– Господи, – пробормотал Стив, оглядывая пустую церковь, – сколько же украшений им надо? – Баки пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону открытой двери, ведущей в комнаты священника.

Они услышали какой-то шум в холле, где обычно проходили мероприятия вроде собраний общества анонимных алкоголиков или репетиций концертов девочек-скаутов, и Стив успел сделать лишь шаг за порог, как кто-то закричал: 

– Эй, Роджерс, лови! – И он едва успел поднять руку, чтоб поймать что-то круглое, обернутое в фольгу: сэндвич, дошло до него через секунду. И еще пара секунд потребовалась, чтобы сообразить, что метателем сэндвича был никто иной, как Клинт Бартон, а потом еще пара – чтоб задуматься, а какого черта тот вообще тут делает. Он моргнул и огляделся внимательнее, замечая, что комната-то полна народа: здесь были не только Дмитрий, Марко, Юрий и Лало, но также Джина с детьми, а еще – жена Дмитрия, как же ее имя, Сьюзан? Тут были длинные столы, заваленные сэндвичами, с нереально больших размеров чашей для пунша, бутылками газировки и горой примерно так из восьми коробок с пиццей, тут же был отец Миера, разговаривающий…

– Господи боже мой, – пробормотал Баки у него за спиной, – у нас проблемы. 

И да, теперь и Стив это видел: отец Энтони Миера, пастор церкви Невинных Младенцев, разговаривал с Энтони Эдвардом Старком, наименее невинной персоной из всех, известных Стиву.

– Тони? – позвал Стив, и Тони, уже слегка навеселе, повернулся к нему и сказал: 

– Стив, привет! Хочу тебе сказать, мне прям очень нравится вся эта облицовка, – он помахал рукой, указывая на светлого дерева панели, украшающие стены церкви. – Думаю, это смелый шаг – ретро под ретро. – И затем кто-то еще положил руку Стиву на плечо – повернувшись, он увидел Пеппер Поттс, которая улыбалась ему. 

– Поздравляю, – сказала она и, поцеловав в щеку, исчезла в толпе.

Стив повернулся обратно и увидел Сэма Уилсона, поедающего сэндвич с индейкой с выражением на лице «Да, да, я слышу тебя, но это совершенно не означает, что я с тобой согласен», и, подойдя ближе, он смог расслышать, что Дмитрий, как обычно, втирает о преимуществах хоккея перед баскетболом. Сэм улыбнулся, завидев Стива, толкнул Дмитрия в бок – и затем они оба разом хлопнули Стива по плечам.

– Слушай, тут так здорово, – сказал Сэм, размахивая сэндвичем. – Лало объяснил мне, что это называется «футбольная свадьба», хотя один придурок и ездит мне тут по ушам про хоккей. – И Дмитрий, выразительно посмотрев на него, сказал: 

– Да если бы ты хоть раз видел, как Сергей Федоров ездит на коньках, ты заплакал бы от счастья. Просто обрыдался бы.

– Футбольная свадьба – она не про футбол, – пояснил Стив, – она про сэндвичи. – И он изобразил бросок сэндвича, который до этого прилетел ему от Клинта. – Так вот люди раньше и праздновали.

– О, теперь понял, – сказал Сэм. – Они чумовые. – Затем он подхватил чистый пластиковый стакан и встряхнул им. – И тебе стоит попробовать этого пунша, приятель. Его Джина сделала, но потом объявился Старк и чего-то туда добавил, так что результат может быть непредсказуем. – В ответ на это Стив, улыбнувшись, отправился прямиком к столу.

И обнаружил Баки, который стоял, глядя на Наташу, – та сидела у Клинта на коленях, сжимая в руке пластиковый стакан. 

– Фиг тебе, Барнс, – вещала она, – это вообще не про тебя или про твоего хм, _мужа_ , – добавила она, тыкая в него стаканом, а затем рассмеялась, потому что Баки покраснел, хотя и он тоже усмехался. – Это просто вечеринка соседей, где вы – просто причина, дурацкий повод – вы и ваше «изменение юридического статуса». Честно говоря, – сказала она, одним глотком допивая остатки своего пунша, – вы вообще к этому почти никакого отношения не имеете. – А затем она повернулась к Стиву и сказала: – А ты знал, что брат отца Миеры – шеф семидесятого полицейского участка? Только узнала. Чем больше знаешь… – сказала она и протянула стакан за добавкой.

***

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/X8RaPP0)

21 век  
Январь 2017  
Долгая дорога домой  
Баки Барнс вернулся в Бруклин


End file.
